Coco Ships Rane
by whateverbro
Summary: Based off CP Coulter's Dalton. Rane AU! When Shane enters the art gallery, he certainly doesn't expect the string of events that follow. And to think, it all started with that painting of a dog.
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Shane stopped. Gold brown eyes peered curiously through the glass window, watching as the various people inside walked and stared at and talked about the paintings scattered on the walls. The dancer pursed his lips, his eye catching one particular painting that was so abstract, he could hardly comprehend what it was trying to convey. The colors were pretty, though. It contrasted so perfectly with each other, with each stroke meeting at the exact right angles that Shane felt like he was staring into something almost private. Okay, so maybe he did kind of understand the painting a bit.

But then another painting caught his attention.

It was a dog. A sheepdog. A very beautifully painted sheepdog.

Shane loved dogs.

Without full consent from his brain, the curly top's legs wandered into the gallery, through the condescending intellectuals and the art connoisseurs, and brought him towards the painting.

Shane stared at it thoughtfully. He noted each careful strand of hair, brushed with an accuracy that only a complete perfectionist could achieve. He noted the hint of a pinkish tongue standing out against the white and gray fur. The dog was running towards him, through a park Shane swore he's seen before. He reached out to touch a certain strand of gray hair, one that was seemed so delicately painted when suddenly-

"Hi."

Shane paused and turned to the voice. Instantly, a big fat 'ADORABLE' flashed in his head like flickering neon lights. The boy was small, fragile almost, and he was wearing a timid smile that managed to make him look even more adorable. Blonde, curly hair rested on his head, and those clothes- they looked.. scary, like the ones Kurt usually tricked him into wearing, but it fit his small frame very very well.

Shane prayed to the heavens this boy swung his way.

"Um, so you're a dog lover then?" Even his voice was damn adorable.

Shane tried his best not to look like a complete idiot. "Yeah, I guess.. They _are _man's best friend, so.." He flashed the boy a grin.

The boy chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I'm glad. This one hasn't received as much attention as the others, but it's one of my favorites." The boy turned to the painting, a far away look in his eyes.

Shane followed suit, head turning towards the painting but eyes fixated at the boy. For some reason, he just could not tear away. "So you like dogs too?"

They met eyes, and Shane engraved in his head the pretty brown glow of the boy's mesmerizing orbs. The boy smiled at him, a smile that reduced Shane's IQ dramatically. "Yeah.. The dog's mine, actually."

"Oh, you're friends with the artist?"

Suddenly, a flash of surprise crossed the boy's face and a small, barely noticeable blush feathered his cheeks. "Um, well.." He cast his eyes downward, smiling modestly. ".._I'm _kinda the artist.."

Shane reeled back, eyebrows shooting up. "Really?" So he was cute _and_ talented? That meant one thing- he was way out of Shane's league, assuming he was even gay. He probably had flocks of women or men at his feet, having been the epitome of cuteness.

The boy nodded meekly in response, a light smile still on his lips. "I guess I don't look it, huh?"

Shane giggled, if only to break the tension. "Naw, that's definitely not it. I just didn't expect to actually _meet _the artist when I stepped in here."

"Oh. Well, would you like me to show you around?"

Instantly, Shane lit up, eyes and smile brighter than usual. "Yeah, alright." He answered, before falling into step with the boy as they headed towards the abstract painting he had been looking at earlier. "I'm Shane, by the way." Shane offered his hand. "Shane Anderson."

The boy cast a downward glance at his hand before looking back up and issuing Shane that smile that made his brain go blank. The boy took his hand- wow, his hand was soft- and shook it. "Reed Van Kamp."

* * *

><p>"He was freaking <em>adorable<em>, Blaine! Man, you should've seen him. You could've been my wingman or something." Shane's lips stretched into a face-splitting grin, hugging an innocent pillow tighter and looking like a 13 year old school girl. Shane had come home at the apartment he, Blaine and Kurt shared after his little tour at the art gallery and immediately flung himself at the couch before spewing out all these cheesy words that nearly turned Blaine lactose intolerant.

Blaine, who sat on the armchair across from Shane, watched him with a mix of fascination and amusement, his chin resting on his propped up palm. "So he's gay?" He deadpanned.

Shane paused. "I'm not exactly sure.."

"You don't know if he's gay?" Blaine's voice was more disapproving than surprised.

Shane quickly sat up to look Blaine in the eyes. "I couldn't tell! I mean, he was really small, breakable almost, but he didn't do anything that made me think he was gay."

"Maybe because he's not?"

Shane grumbled, glaring at his brother. "Why do you have to be so realistic all the time? Can't we just _pretend_ for a little longer that I actually have a chance with him?"

"That you have a chance with who?" Kurt appeared from the doorway, looking winded but still managing to send his boyfriend a relieved smile.

"Some guy Shane met." Blaine waved off, earning a glare from his brother. "How was rehearsal?"

Kurt groaned, dropping his satchel _somewhere_, trudging towards the couch and plopping down beside Shane on the relieving comfort of the couch. "Gruesome. Neil had a fight with his husband. Hell hath no fury like a gay man scorned."

The room filled with chuckles, the two brothers approving.

"Preach." Shane commented, raising his palm as an added gesture and generating more laughter.

Once the laughter subsided, the sheer fatigue made itself apparent to Kurt. He groaned in response. "I am exhausted." His head fell back on the couch's headrest. Continuous dancing and singing for four hours straight took its toll on the guy.

Shane and Blaine shared a look before Blaine quickly came to his boyfriend's aid, sitting beside him and draping a comforting arm across his shoulders. Kurt more than welcomed the warmth, curling up against Blaine.

Shane scurried over to the armchair, as far away from the icky mush as possible.

"So," Kurt exhaled, eyes already falling shut. He could not let any form of gossip slip by, tired or not. "Who's this guy you met?"

At the memory of Reed, Shane immediately went red. He hugged the pillow in his arms tighter to channel the giddiness he was feeling. "Well, he's freaking cute, he's talented, his name's Reed Van Kamp and unfortunately, he's out of my lea-"

At the mention of the name, Kurt instantly sprung up, the exhaustion forgotten. His wide blue eyes stared intently at Shane, as if he had grown a third head, and it seemed he wasn't breathing. "_Excuse me_?"

Shane looked like a wrongly accused suspect. He sent a helpless gaze at his brother, who seemed to be as confused as he was. "Did I say something wrong?"

"YousaidReedVanKamp- Did you say _Reed Van Kamp_?" Kurt looked ready to pounce on Shane.

At the emphasis of the name, the pieces in Blaine's head began to turn. The name did sound awfully familiar. He could swear he's heard Kurt mention it before. Blaine furrowed his thick brows, racking his brain for a certain memory. Suddenly, you could see the light bulb go off in his head. He turned to his boyfriend. "Van Kamp! Isn't that the um- the major fashion designer?"

"Yes!" Kurt cried happily, grabbing his boyfriend's face and giving him a sweet kiss. "See, this is why you're my boyfriend, because you know these things."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not the only reason."

"So he's cute, can paint _and _he's a designer? Great, just great. Now I definitely don't stand a chance."

"No. _No_, Shane. Don't you dare lose hope, do you understand?" Kurt pointed a scolding finger at the dancer, giving him a challenging look. "You will be good friends with this boy, or you can date him, either way you will introduce me to him and _we_ will be good friends and we will shop together because God _knows_ I need more fashion-crazed friends in my life. Are we clear?"

Shane, scared for his life, nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am."

Kurt nodded solidly, now able to calm himself at the affirmation. "Good. And anyway, it's his mom that designs the clothes. As far as I know, he just paints." He shrugged offhandedly, all previous drama having disappeared.

"-beautifully, by the way." Shane interjected, smiling nostalgically. "His paintings? _Amazing_."

"Do you know if he's gay?" Blaine issued towards his boyfriend, who had finally leaned back against him, a warmth Blaine happily welcomed.

"Well, I know there's been some speculation, but I can't be sure. I don't usually follow their children's lives. Although considering seventy percent of men involved the fashion industry are gay, it's likely that he is too." A small, insignificant silence. Suddenly, Kurt's blue eyes lit up with an almost crazy idea. "You should ask him out!"

Shane resembled a deer in headlights. "What?"

"Totally!" Kurt cried, sitting up and detaching himself from Blaine once again. "It doesn't have to be a date, it can just be two friends hanging out!"

"I agree." Blaine commented halfheartedly, missing the contact with his boyfriend and earning a surprised look from his brother. "Hey, if going out with this boy will make you less angsty, I say go for it." And Kurt looked mighty set on hooking them up one way or another, so there wasn't much Blaine could really do.

Kurt continued rambling, too preoccupied in his own thoughts to acknowledge his boyfriend's comment. "Just tell him you're new in New York, _which you are_, and that you don't have that many friends yet, _which you don't_, and if he wouldn't mind grabbing lunch somewhere and showing you around."

Shane hesitated for a moment. Reed was undoubtedly out of his league. He had art exhibits under his belt, and was son to a major fashion icon, whereas Shane was.. well, Shane was Shane. On the other hand, Kurt could kill him. Shane weighed the options in his head. Probable rejection from the most adorable boy he's ever met, or death?

Death sounded pretty good right about now.

Who was he kidding? Being ripped apart by Kurt's perfectly manicured fingers would be excruciating! And if by some miracle Reed turned out to be gay, then the risks were worth it. Like that would happen anyway.

Shane mumbled resignedly, sighing. "This time, can I not wear clothes that inflict bodily harm?"

* * *

><p>Shane peeked into the room he had been in just yesterday, green eyes searching frantically for that familiar head of curly blonde hair. He didn't recognize the paintings on the wall. That meant, most likely, they weren't Reed's. Well, that was a problem because Shane didn't know if Reed made it a point to attend other artists' exhibits. He immediately regretted not having asked for his number yesterday.<p>

Shane sighed. He had even bothered squeezing into this less than comfortable outfit Kurt had once again forced on him. But he had to admit, he did look fetching. And apparently, the girls who had been giving him provocative stares thought the same. He smiled politely at them before looking away. He had wanted to catch _Reed_'s attention, not a bunch of girls', but he wasn't even sure if he were in the room. Although a few people here probably knew Reed.. and who better to ask than the friendly looking doorman!

Shane scurried over towards the middle aged man in uniform. "Excuse me, sir."

The man turned, a bit surprised. "Yes?"

Shane smiled. "Um, Reed Van Kamp, the artist whose painting's were here yesterday- have you seen him at all today? 'Cause I'm kinda looking for him.."

The man's eyes lit up in recognition, a relief for Shane. "Young man, Mr. Van Kamp is the curator of this gallery. He's here everyday." The man recognized Shane from the day before. He was the one whose smile lit up at everything Reed Van Kamp said. The man knew Shane was an interesting fellow the minute he wandered into the gallery.

"Shane?"

Shane turned around, meeting those big brown eyes he'd been thinking of since yesterday. "Reed." He sighed in utter relief.

"What are you doing here?"

Okay. This was it. Word it out carefully, Shane. Be cool. "Um, well as you already know, I'm new here in New York and.. it's- it's pretty scary, I have to admit, so I haven't had the chance to see it, and I was sorta wondering if you could maybe show me around? You know, since you seem pretty well-adjusted here. I don't know a lot of people yet, and you seem like a pretty nice guy.. And it doesn't have to be like, the entirety of New York.. Maybe just Times Square and whatever else there is, but you don't have to if you don't want to and- I'm sorry. I'm talking too much. I tend to ramble. Please, feel free to shut me up whenever." Smooth, Shane. Real smooth.

Reed grinned at Shane, who looked painfully nervous, although Reed had no idea why he would be nervous in the first place. But Reed decided that that was what made Shane seem like a good guy. Being a New Yorker, Reed didn't normally trust strangers, but Shane seemed.. different.. trustworthy. "I would love to show you around."

Shane's eyes looked like they were about to fall of its sockets. "Really?"

Reed giggled. "Why is that so surprising?"

Shane shrugged. "Just didn't expect it, I guess."

Reed gave him a pointed look. "That's what you said when you found out I was a painter."

Shane laughed. "I gotta learn to expect the unexpected, then."

Before Reed could respond, his phone rang intrusively. Quickly fishing it out of his pocket and hitting answer, he lifted a finger at Shane. _One second._

Shane nodded, gesturing for him to go.

Reed turned his back to Shane, successfully ending any attempt at eavesdrop, unfortunately for Shane. But he returned relatively quickly, three minutes at most, and regarded Shane with a heart-stopping smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Um, my boyfriend and I are going to meet up."

Although Reed's lips continued to move, Shane didn't hear anything past that.

**TBC**


	2. The Beat

**Chapter 2: The Beat**

"Of course he has a boyfriend! He's like, the perfect catch!" Shane, who laid miserably on the couch, smothered his face with a pillow, groaning audibly. "What was I even thinking, asking him out.."

"Well, he said yes, didn't he?" Blaine offered helpfully from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but he has a boyfriend. It'd be awkward now 'cause I'm interested in him."

Blaine rolled his eyes, two mugs of freshly brewed coffee in his hands, and sauntered towards their small living room. "_He _doesn't know that."

Shane immediately sat up, still looking mildly depressed, as Blaine sat beside him and offered him a mug.

"And anyway, why are you getting so worked up over one boy? We're in New York, where plenty of available gay guys roam." Blaine smirked playfully as he took a gentle sip of his drink, nearly scalding his tongue.

Shane stared contemplatively into nothing, mug cupped between both hands and legs brought up. "There's just- I don't even wanna explain it 'cause I know I don't have a chance in hell with him, but.. he's just.. he's adorable and nice and talented and sweet and okay, I've only known him for two days but.. there's just.. something.. You get it, right? It's like- it's like when you met Kurt, let's just put it at that." Finally, he silenced himself with a quick sip of his coffee.

Blaine chuckled, nodding solemnly. Love at first sight, a shared fate by the Anderson brothers. "Yeah, I get it." Blaine decided he wanted to meet this Reed someday soon.

As if on cue, Kurt came barging into the apartment, an excited smile on his lips. "How goes it, my lovelies?"

Blaine drank in his boyfriend's happy expression, his own lips stretching into an empathic grin. "I take it Neil and his husband patched things up?"

Kurt smirked coyly. "You take it right."

Shane snorted. "That's what he said."

An awkward silence. Then boisterous laughter as Blaine promptly threw, with all his might, a pillow at his brother and told him to shut up. Shane willingly took the pillow to the face, nearly red from laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Kurt raised both palms in an attempt to silence the Andersons. "Sexual innuendos aside, how did it go?" Bright blue eyes turned to Shane with dangerous curiosity. "Did you ask him?"

Shane's smile instantly disappeared at the memory of Reed. He cast his eyes downwards at the carpeted floor.

Kurt noticed this. "Did it not go well?"

Blaine sighed, watching his brother sadly. "He has a boyfriend."

Kurt's pretty blue eyes widened as they turned from Shane to Blaine and back. He frowned sympathetically, plopping himself in between the brothers and resting a comforting arm around Shane's frame. "Shane.."

The dancer merely shrugged, a failed attempt at indifference. "It's no big deal." He turned to Kurt and put on a painfully obvious feigned smile. "We're in New York, right? Where plenty of available gay guys roam."

Blaine winced internally at the use of his words.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Kurt partnered his sincere smile with a gentle voice. "He's gay. Which means you have a shot if he and his boyfriend ever broke up."

Shane shook his head, furrowing his brows in what looked like anger. "No. I'm not gonna base my love life on a measly 'if'. Reed is great and all, but he has a boyfriend, and I'm happy for him. I just gotta learn to.. move on."

Blaine and Kurt shared a look. They didn't know if Shane was convincing himself, but the couple sure didn't believe it.

Shane looked up at them, a self-assured smile on his lips. "After all, I've known the guy for two days. How hard could it be?"

Suddenly, Shane's phone began ringing. Fishing it out of his front pocket, he took one look at the caller ID and visibly blanched.

Kurt's eyes quickly darted to the screen and his eyebrows shot up in response. "It's him." He whispered helpfully to his boyfriend.

Blaine's gaze alternated from the phone to Shane before whispering harshly. "What are you- answer it!"

"I can't! I'm trying to get over him!"

"It's probably about your date."

"It's not a date! And I can't go to that anymore! I literally just started trying to get over him."

"Then-" Blaine pursed his lips, searching for the words. Or in this case, word. "Cancel."

Shane looked at his brother with pleading green eyes, because he really didn't want to cancel. He was looking forward to hanging out with Reed, even if it wouldn't entail to romantic endeavors. Just being around the little artist made him feel happier. But Shane remembered that he was supposed to be getting over Reed and that seeing him would be like being on a dance floor, but not being allowed to dance. With all the conviction he could muster, Shane hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"H-hello? Um, Sh-Shane?" Was he.. crying?

"Reed? Reed, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Hi. Y-yes, I'm fine. I just.. I-I called to reschedule our hang out. Something sort of.. came up."

"What happened?" A relatively long pause ensued. Shane could hear muffled cries from the other end, which broke his heart to pieces. "..Reed?"

"..My parents.. They're getting divorced."

Shane's breath hitched and suddenly, the image of a crumpled up Reed in a lonely corner flashed in his head. It tore his heart completely apart. "Oh, geez.. I am so sorry.." The next statement slipped out on its own. "Do you want me to come over or something?" Shane didn't regret it.

"No, no.. I-It's okay.."

Shane felt slightly disappointed. "Is your boyfriend there?"

"..He's in taking an exam.. He doesn't know yet.."

Disappointment slowly fading. "Is someone else there?"

"..Just me."

Disappointment replaced with utter concern. "..Can I please come over? I promise I'm out of there the minute someone else comes. I just don't want to leave you alone."

Dreadful silence. "..Okay."

A wave of relief passed through Shane as he let out a breath he didn't know he held. "Alright. Um, where are you?"

"I'm still at the gallery.."

"I'm coming to get you. Wait for me there, okay?"

"Okay.."

The moment Shane hung up, Blaine blurted out with worry, "What happened?"

Shane paused and stared at his brother with overwhelming concern. "His parents are having a divorce."

"No.." Kurt mumbled, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "Oh God, the press is gonna eat them alive.."

Shane hadn't even thought of that. Pushing the thought back, he proceeded to hurry, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He didn't want to make Reed wait longer than he had to. "Later," was all he said before shutting the door behind him.

Apparently, getting over Reed was proving to be harder than Shane initially expected.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for picking me up." Reed's voice cracked, hoarse from evident crying.<p>

Shane watched silently as an emotionally fragile Reed slipped into the passenger seat beside him. He noted the dried tear stains, the bloodshot eyes and the paler-than-usual complexion. A small part of him longed to reach for that small hand and never let go. "Hey," He said, making Reed look at him. He stared intently into those hazel eyes he always found himself lost in. "It's gonna be okay."

Reed managed a soft, barely noticeable smile, eyes glistening with fresh tears. He nodded meekly, a quiet 'thank you' exchanged between them.

* * *

><p>Shane didn't question the address given to him, which is why after minutes of driving, Shane found himself pulling over in front of the swankiest hotel he's ever been in. He didn't know if Reed actually lived here or if this was a temporary residence due to his current situation. Nonetheless, it didn't stop Shane from gaping shamelessly at the bustling of uniformed employees, the large marble foyer, the looming round pillars and the delicate chandeliers overhead. Shane inwardly thanked Kurt for forcing him into designer clothes.<p>

"Um, you can just give your keys to the valet." Reed offered with a kind smile.

Shane nodded dumbly, giving him a lopsided grin.

They slipped out of the car wordlessly. Shane handed over his keys with small reluctance and proceeded behind Reed as the artist walked up the steps to the large double doors purely made of glass. Suddenly, as Reed stepped on a small stair, he lost his footing and was about to fall butt first on the stony ground when a pair of lithe arms caught him from behind.

"Whoa there. You alright?" Shane grinned, helping Reed up to his feet.

Reed blushed furiously, pale cheeks tinting red, a hue Shane found absolutely adorable on him. "Yeah, thanks. Um, sorry. I tend to slip a lot."

"It's cool. Just means I get to catch you more." Well, that certainly slipped out on its own. "I-I mean, you know.. I just uh.. Since no one else is here, of course _I_ get to catch you. Like, who else? Duh!" That was just painful. Painfully embarrassing. Just.. wow. Shane officially reached a new level of pathetic.

Reed gave him a look that suggested he sounded as crazy as he felt. "O-okay.."

Fortunately, the embarrassment was short lived as they arrived at the front desk.

"Reed! Oh, I heard.. How you holding up, sweetie?" The blonde girl behind the desk fussed, looking genuinely concerned as she took Reed's hand.

Shane figured they were good friends.

Reed smiled kindly. "Hey Cindy. I'm doing.. okay. As good as someone in my situation would be."

Cindy smiled warmly, squeezing the artist's hand in reassurance. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." She grinned warmly at him before her blue eyes darted intrusively towards Shane, that grin adopting catlike features.

Reed noticed this. "Oh! This is Shane. He's a uh- he's a friend."

Seeing the cute blush on Reed's cheeks sent a rush of blood coursing to Shane's face. He looked bashfully to Cindy, smiling.

Cindy looked suspiciously from Shane to Reed then back. She noted every little tint of the cheeks and sideways glance. She smiled knowingly to herself, recoiling her hand from Reed's and offering Shane an open palm. "Nice to meet you, Shane."

Shane shook it firmly. "Thanks. You too."

She smiled mischievously, turning back to Reed. "Your usual room is ready. Enjoy."

Catching the insinuation, Shane immediately shook his head, flailing his arms around. "Oh no no no no!" He laughed hollowly. "It's not like that. We're not.. I mean, he has a boyfriend, you know? I'm just- I'm a friend."

Cindy didn't bother to mention that he was being suspiciously defensive about all this. Instead, she smiled, apologized and sent them on their merry way.

* * *

><p>"How long have you and Cindy known each other?" Shane inquired casually, breaking the tension left to them by the aforementioned girl.<p>

"Since she's worked here."

Shane raised a curious brow. "You check in here often?"

Reed shrugged. "Sometimes. When I don't want to go home.."

_When my parents fight._

Shane nodded slowly in understanding when Reed stopped in front of a door. The artist took out what looked like a key card from his wallet (Shane wondered if he always kept it there and never gave it back to the hotel) and swiped it through the lock before a click resounded. Reed pushed it open with ease, looking back at Shane and urging him to follow.

Shane complied shyly, and the sight he was met with shouldn't have taken him by surprise. But it did. Very much so.

"Uh, nice place.." Shane mumbled, sounding both lost and in awe.

It looked like the presidential suite. It probably was. The chandelier emitting a warm orange glow brightened up the room with a cozy softness. Antique furniture littered the living room, contrasting wonderfully against the beige walls. Shane especially liked the flat screen plastered on the wall in front of the couch.

"Thanks.. They call it the Van Kamp suite."

Shane chuckled. "For good reason, I'm guessing."

Reed managed a smile. "I stay here a lot. It's a bit like a third home nowadays."

Nowadays.

Shane opted to change the subject. "The gallery's your second?"

Reed smiled sadly. "Yeah.. Sometimes I prefer it from my actual home.."

Shane frowned. He was really starting to hate that sad smile. Shane wanted that adorable grin and that pretty laugh. He missed happy Reed.

Suddenly, a bright idea flashed in Shane's head.

The dancer took out his iPod (he never went anywhere without it), played a familiar song, buried the device in his pocket and tucked an earbud into one of his ears. He softly swayed to the beat before strutting towards Reed, who sat on the living room watching him with amusement.

Reed's brows shot upwards as a hand was offered to him.

"Do you recall the first time I met you, I told you what I did for a living?"

"Do _you_ recall when I told you I was the most uncoordinated person on the face of the earth?"

Shane laughed. "Keyword being 'was'."

"I'm not kidding. You're going to regret asking me to dance. I will step all over your feet."

"I have very pain-tolerant feet."

"I will fall constantly."

"Caught you the first time, didn't I?"

Reed narrowed his eyes at him, at his stubborn insistence. He sincerely did not want to dance. Him dancing often resulted to bruises, and sometimes not just on him. His dancing had been dubbed 'a weapon of mass destruction' by his friends and the grim part was, he agreed. He watched as Shane's hand patiently awaited his permission. He ran a tongue over a row of teeth and sighed. "Fine. But strictly NO twirling. Or any other danger-prone dance steps. No movement _at all _is preferred, really."

Shane grinned giddily at his successful coaxing. He enveloped Reed's hands with his and pulled him embarrassingly close. "Not making any promises."

Reed squeaked out an emasculating sound at the close proximity. Suddenly, a rhythmic beat blasted into his ears before he realized that Shane had inserted an earbud into his left ear. Immediately, he recognized the song.

"_Stand there lady, won't you just stand still?" _Shane mouthed the words, raising a finger as a gesture for Reed not to move.

Reed laughed heartily, amused at the dancer's antics, but played along and kept his feet rooted to the floor.

"_She's had a white Mercedes, and I know she will.."_

_And then the beat comes_

Shane grabbed Reed's hand and waist and began swaying ridiculously to the music. Reed scrambled to follow the boy's movements, feet stumbling a few times, but Shane's strong grip kept him standing firmly.

_And then she's moving on the dance floor  
>And I wonder what she's running from<br>__Oh oh_

"_If it'll catch her.." _Shane paused, lips following the words and eyes boring into Reed's.

_Her heart is broken  
>But she won't say that<em>

Reed briefly wondered if Shane had chosen this song for a reason, but that thought quickly flew out of his head when Shane had spun him and- wow, that felt nice. Reed gasped at the lack of him falling, looking at Shane with wide, surprised eyes and wearing the biggest grin Shane has ever seen on the small artist.

Shane grinned proudly in response, a hint of smug amusement in that smile.

_Her heart is broken  
>But she can't go back<br>But she can't go back_

Reed decided he's having the most fun he's had since forever. Between the art galleries, the luncheons with his mother and dare he say it, the dates with his boyfriend, he's never laughed so genuinely. He's never let himself get loose and go crazy like this. He's never danced and not fall. He's never had someone pull him out of his world and into theirs. He's never been given the chance to simply _be._

Reed was grateful he met this curly-haired dancer who liked dogs and rambled when nervous and cared for his friends and was really good at giving advice. Reed was especially thankful that Shane made him dance.

_And the nights move forward  
>Don't they just move on<br>She's on a mission, baby  
>And she's almost gone<em>

_And then the beat comes_

Shane loved dancing to the chorus. Taken by the beat, the dancer seemed to have a boombox embedded within his chest as his entire body shook with movements that left Reed's jaw hanging. Shane freely gyrated with rhythmic grace, his face taking various expressions as Reed watched closely, making sure their earbuds didn't fall off.

_And then she's moving on the dance floor_  
><em>And I wonder what she's running from<em>  
><em>If it'll catch her<em>

_Her heart is broken_  
><em>But she won't say that<em>

Shane grabbed Reed again, twisting and turning the little artist. Reed managed with little grace, their earbuds falling off numerous times and the small boy nearly falling as well before Shane's strong grip steadied him. Reed marveled at the lack of embarrassment he felt with Shane. The only reasons he ever blushed around the dancer was the close proximity and the physical contact.

Reed knew, from the moment he saw that frazzled boy admiring his painting of Coco, that the dancer would be interesting. There was this invisible force of gravity that pushed him towards Shane, like it was his subconscious' doing and it had no consent from his sanity. Whatever it was, Reed was kind of grateful.

_Her heart is broken_  
><em>But she can't go back<em>  
><em>But she can't go back<em>

_But she can't go back_

As the song mellowed, Shane swayed softly with Reed in his arms, their image reminiscent of a slow dance during Prom. The beat slowly heightened into it's usual lively rhythm, but Shane continued to sway lazily, reveling in the feel of Reed so close to him. Into Reed's ear that was free of an earbud, he whispered, _"Your heart is a lonely one.."_

He pulled away, green eyes piercing with meaning into big brown ones. _ "Your heart is a lonely one.."  
><em>

He poked gently at Reed's chest, exactly where the heart is. "_Your heart is a lonely one.."_

Voice quivering slightly, Reed finished the song with a pained smile. "_Your heart is broken, but you won't say that.. Your heart is broken, but you can't go back.. No, you can't go back."_

The remaining instrumentals blared into their ears till the song died down into sheer silence.

Shane finally grinned, breathing a bit labored. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Reed giggled. "I suppose not.."

**TBC**


	3. Coco

**Chapter 3: Coco**

"No, it's alright. I know you're busy.. I'm at the hotel. Didn't really feel like going home.."

Shane strained his ears, eyes glued to the meal they had ordered from room service. He picked at his food distractedly, pushing bits around. Reed's phone had rung just as they were about to share dinner. Shane had been wondering what kept his supposed boyfriend so long. It _was _a little past 10, and he had been with Reed since around 7:30. All previously received calls were either from his mom or one of their maids. Nearly the entire night, no contact was made till two hours before midnight. The jealousy in him celebrated the possibility that this guy wasn't as committed to Reed as he should be. The sane part in him said that the guy was probably just busy and any effort to communicate with Reed was impossible.

"Just.."

Shane didn't notice the lingering and cautious gaze directed at him.

"..a friend.."

Feeling eyes on him, Shane risked a quick glance at Reed and was surprised to meet big brown eyes looking back at him. Shane smiled politely.

Reed smiled shyly back, an emotion in his eyes, and nodded at something his boyfriend had said. "Thank you. Okay.. Bye."

_Click._

Shane regained his bearings, beaming at an approaching Reed.

Reed slipped into his chair across from Shane, grinning courteously like he's been told to always do.

"I'm guessing that was your..?"

"Yes." Reed nodded bashfully, red brushing his cheeks and eyes darting away from Shane's. "My boyfriend.. His name's Brad."

Shane nodded slowly, biting the inside of his cheek. "Is he coming..?"

This time, Reed shook his head but with equal embarrassment.

Shane chose not to acknowledge the surge of relief rushing through him. He didn't want to meet the boyfriend of the guy he found unbearably adorable. He preferred to avoid any forms of awkwardness involving Reed.

"He has a class tomorrow. His school's a one hour drive from here, _not_ considering the New York traffic."

"He's a student?" Shane ignored the shouts of '_he's too young for him_' ringing in his head.

Reed picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of meat. "He's taking Law. He took Accounting before that."

Shane's brows shot upwards. "Really?" So Brad was smart. Well, Shane just completely loathed the guy now. With his luck, the guy was probably along the lines of tall, dark and handsome. Fate simply refused to throw him a bone, didn't it?

"Yeah. So as you'd imagine, he studies nonstop. It's hard sometimes, making plans for dates and attending each other's events.." Reed shrugged. "But we manage, I guess.."

It sounded like they'd fallen into their own comfortable routine. Shane's already dwindling hope nearly died at the thought of them already having a schedule designed around each other. "What'd he say when he heard about your parents?" Immediately after he asked, Shane rethought whether bringing up his parents was a step backwards for Reed's grieving process.

Reed paused for a while. A brief look flashed across his face before he looked back up with sheepish worry and a feigned smiled. Finally, he shook his head. "Brad was.. _really _close with dad.. Dad was his first client as an accountant, so he gave him the experience he needed on the field."

Shane watched wordlessly as conflicting emotions ran across Reed's face.

"I'm not sure how he'll take the news of.. dad.. cheating."

His dad.. cheated? Shane hadn't known. It wasn't his place to ask. Shane briefly wondered if he harbored hatred towards his dad now. "I'm sorry.."

Reed shook his head, wearing a sad smile. "Don't be. You actually cheered me up. And through _dancing_. Not an easy feat."

Shane grinned proudly, thankful for the lightened tension. "All in a day's work."

Reed laughed, a pretty chime that resounded in Shane's head. "I'm sure."

Shane wanted to ask if Brad knew he was here- he who was gay and had a relatively small crush on his boyfriend and had just danced with him- but refrained. As mentioned before, awkwardness involving Reed was something he preferred to avoid. Instead, they proceeded to eat in silence, exchanging small talk as they did. Shane found the simplicity of the situation very pleasant.

But Shane didn't want to think about that. Going after a straight guy was one thing, but pursuing a taken gay guy was another. Shane just had to come to terms with Reed's unavailability, regardless of how much he found him painfully adorable.

An obtrusive knock echoed through the suite, catching the pair's attention. Shane looked from the door to Reed whose eyes lit up in recognition.

Dabbing his lips with a tissue, Reed rushed to the door with speed as quick as his stumbling feet allowed. The minute he opened that door, a mess of white hair lunged at him, licking his cheeks affectionately and wagging an over-enthusiastic tail.

Shane immediately recognized the dog.

"Coco! Coco, stop!" Reed giggled, scrambling to remove the large dog from his person.

Shane laughed from his place at the kitchen entryway, finding the scene irresistibly adorable. A small, insignificant pang of jealousy hit him, but it went ignored. What kind of possessive wierdo got jealous of a dog?

A kindly looking maid tugged at Coco's collar, successfully prying her away from her owner.

The sheepdog frantically ran around in circles and triangles, wet tongue hanging limply at the edge of her mouth before her big eyes finally settled on the stranger in the room. Shane froze, unaware whether the shaggy dog was particularly hostile towards unfamiliar people. Shane may have loved dogs but the dog had to love him back, otherwise Shane would just be scared of it.

But it seemed that the worry was for nothing, because Coco began to bound towards Shane, stood on its hind-legs and wagged expectantly at Shane.

Shane laughed, crouching down and ruffling Coco's head of fur.

Reed appraised him. "I'm impressed. She usually isn't this fond of strangers. It took a while before she warmed up to Brad."

"I'm a dog whisperer, you see." Shane glanced up, fingers scratching the dog's belly and lips curling into a mocking smile. "I have a whole other life you know nothing about."

Reed bared his teeth in a humored grin. "Please, enlighten me."

"Well, I lived with a Chihuahua named Pedro for twenty years. We traveled the world together, saving dogs and chasing cats." The sound of Reed's hearty laugh reduced him to a blushing fool. "It was awesome."

"I'm sure it was." Reed grinned, before casting his eyes down in shameful wonder. "..Would you mind if you told me your actual story?"

Shane stopped, watching him with a scrutinizing gaze. He sighed resignedly, smiling endearingly. "Boring you with my life story isn't exactly something I planned on doing."

"Well, we _are _friends, so I'm sort of obligated to listen to you."

Shane gaped, because yes, they were friends. Shane _was _in his hotel suite, playing with his dog and having just finished eating food he had ordered. Obviously they were long past acquaintances. They were friends. "..Okay." He nodded dumbly. "Well, for starters, both my brother and I are gay. His boyfriend loves your mom, by the way."

"Oh, really?"

From the lack of utter surprise, Shane deduced that Reed probably got that a lot. "Yep. He wants to meet you too. Says he needs friends who are more 'fashion-crazed' instead of just crazed."

Reed snorted, smiling. "He sounds.. interesting."

"Oh, he _is_." Shane nodded, thick brows raising in affirmation with a complimentary smile. "And our dad? He isn't very.. accepting.. of our sexual orientation. Which is why he doesn't know I'm gay." Shane pursed his lips. "He knows my brother's gay. Yeah, that.. that wasn't pretty. Our mom is scared of our dad, so she hardly does a thing. But I guess I can't blame her.."

Reed softly touched his arm, a gesture of comfort. "Is that why you moved to New York?"

"Partly, yeah." Shane nodded meekly, his arm searing from the artist's hold. "It was a stroke of luck that I landed a job here so easily. So now I live with my brother and his boyfriend."

Reed paused. "You live with your brother and his boyfriend?"

"Yes," A sudden smile conquered Shane's lips, dissolving any previous traces of sadness. "And before you ask, it _is _as awkward as you think."

Reed let out a friendly chuckle, detaching his hand from Shane. After a contemplative silence, he spoke. "..I'm sorry for dumping my family problems on you. You clearly have enough to think about without my screwed up family stuff adding to it."

Shane grinned freely at him. "Hey, don't sweat it! I'm used to my dad, so it's not even a big deal anymore."

Reed nodded, eyes smiling in comprehension. "Thank you, though.. I really appreciate you helping me through this, and it hasn't even been 48 hours since I've met you."

"A lot can happen in less than 48 hours, don't you think?" Shane issued him a tiny smile.

Reed smiled in acknowledgment but didn't dignify the question with a response. "Hey, about that.. Thing we have, me showing you around?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Shane grinned, Coco's head still under his palm. That thing they had.. Wasn't he planning on canceling that? Because Reed had a boyfriend and was therefore strictly off limits? The wiser decision would be to call it off. Then again.. when was Shane ever wise? And anyway, they had clearly labeled each other as friends, and being the model citizen he is, Shane would of course religiously abide to the unspoken contract.

"Tomorrow sounds great."

**TBC**

A/N: Not sure if Coco's a sheepdog, or if it's actually a she. Also, I apologize for the crappy chapter. Writer's block is a bitch.


	4. It Begins

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

"OhmyVersace, it's _you_." Kurt physically froze, mind breaking into a frenzy of excited thoughts.

Reed reeled back a bit, delicate brows shooting upwards at the huge and shiny blue eyes staring at him with what seemed to be a mix of shock and fascination. Judging from the starstruck look on the pale boy's face, Reed figured he was one of his mother's fans- which also meant that this room most likely wasn't Shane's. Wonderful. He was lost. Managing not to look deterred, Reed smiled politely. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room-"

"What- no!" Kurt protested, grabbing Reed's wrist before the artist could take a step but very quickly letting go once realization dawned on him. He shook himself out of his reverie, smiling broadly at Reed. "Shane Anderson? Yeah, he's here- He lives here.." Kurt sighed. "Bless that boy for living here."

Then it hit Reed. Shane had mentioned he was living with his brother and his brother's boyfriend, the latter supposedly enamored with his mother. With a cautious tone, Reed spoke. "..You're his brother's boyfriend?"

Kurt's eyes lit up at the recognition. "Kurt Hummel." He grinned, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Reed Van Kamp. I'm a huge fan of your mother."

Reed gladly shook Kurt's hand, suppressing a laugh at his giddiness. "I'm sure mom would be delighted to meet you. And please, just call me Reed."

Kurt nodded. "Okay." He said, didn't know what else to say. Quickly regaining his bearings, Kurt sidestepped from the doorway and made a sweeping gesture. "Come on in, _Reed_."

Reed bit back a laugh. Whoever this Kurt was, he was the biggest fan of his mother he's ever met. Reed will probably like him. He's a fellow fashion enthusiast after all. Stepping into the small flat, Reed's eyes scanned the entirety of the place. It was quaint and bore a homey feeling. It was simple and elegant. Sophisticated with a touch of sentimentality. It was nice, Reed thought. Very nice. Very unlike his own home.

"Kurt, who's at the-" Blaine appeared, stopping at the sight of Reed. He waved awkwardly. "Um, hi?"

Kurt quickly took action. "Blaine, this is Reed. Reed, this is Blaine, Shane's brother and my boyfriend."

As if on cue, Blaine slipped on a dapper smile, offering a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Reed shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you too."

A second after their hands fell to their sides, Blaine spoke very courteously. "I apologize for the abruptness, but if you'd excuse me, I'll just call Shane." Blaine jabbed a thumb at the space behind him.

Reed nodded, a bit taken aback by the civil manner. "O-of course."

"Alright." Blaine nodded once, issued a smile and walked away.

Reed's eyes trailed after Blaine, who in his opinion acted more like a butler than someone who lived in New York.

Kurt caught Reed's scrutinizing gaze. "Blaine tends to be very dapper around people he doesn't know. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon." He offered helpfully with a smile, plopping himself on the couch and patting the space beside him with giddy excitement. "Sit."

Reed sheepishly complied.

"Here," At that, Kurt pushed a plate of his famous dish towards Reed. "Cookies fresh from the oven." Kurt sang, hope underlying in his tone- hope that Reed would like his baking as much as the Andersons did.

"Oh, thank you." Reed smiled at Kurt before turning back to the plate of treats and eying it for just a moment.

It was the cookies. The cookies that were supposedly an explosion of sheer bliss in your mouth (lol whut). The cookies that would soon 'save the world'. They weren't just cookies. They were THE cookies. In the words of Shane Anderson, that is.

Reaching out, Reed plucked one out of the plate and took a bite.

Oh. Dear. Dolce.

Reed felt the hum of a small moan vibrate in his throat, but he couldn't be sure. "He was right- so so right."

"What?" Kurt spluttered. "Who was right? Right about what?"

"Your cookies, Kurt!" Reed nearly shouted, cramming the remains in his mouth. "They're a bite of heaven.." He sighed.

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh. For a minute there he thought Reed Van Kamp had hated his cookies. "If you want, I'll make you a whole batch. And for future purposes, you should know that bribery is one of their more fun uses." He sent a cursory glance over to the door Blaine had disappeared to.

Although Reed understood the insinuation, he let a minute pass before registering Kurt's first statement. "You will?"

"Oh, sure! All I practically do in this house is cook anyway. What's another batch of cookies?" Kurt grinned.

Reed smiled back. Well, that was pretty nice of him. Already, Reed liked this boy a lot. "Um.." He started shyly. "I know we've just met, and it may probably be weird to ask you this but, would you by any chance agree to go to this.. event with me?"

Kurt's breath stopped. Reed Van Kamp- son to a worldwide fashion icon- going to an event and _he _was being invited. _Him_! "Wha-what event?"

"Um.. Well, as you probably already know, fashion week's coming up and mom is-"

By this, a voice was screaming incoherent thoughts of disbelief and hope in Kurt's head, his heart was beating in what had to be an unnatural speed and his breathing just completely stopped.

"-so, um would you like to come with me? To fashion week?"

Kurt couldn't believe that Reed thought he had to sound like he was pleading to get him to go fashion week. _Fashion week_! Kurt let a moment pass for his frenzied mind to absorb the new information. After a moment, Kurt lunged at Reed, enveloping him in a grateful hug. "YESYESYESYESYES! I would LOVE to come with you to fashion week! I don't even understand why you think you still have to ask, but you did and I am so glad you did!"

"So glad he did what?" Blaine reappeared, cocking a brow at the strange sight of Kurt practically strangling Reed with that embrace. Shane walked up beside him, feeling a hint of jealousy but choosing to ignore it. He smiled sympathetically at Reed who smiled back with a helpless look. Shane couldn't help but grin at how adorable he was looking, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be finding Reed adorable, or any of those other adjectives.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, detaching his arms from Reed in favor of walking up to his boyfriend. "He invited me to _fashion week_!"

"Really?" Both Blaine and Shane chimed in simultaneously and stared at a nodding Reed. Fifteen minutes alone together, and already they've gotten along _that _greatly? Impressive, Shane thought.

Kurt scurried over to the small coffee table, grabbed the remaining plate of cookies and shoved them at Reed. "Take the whole plate, you angel you. Oh God, I have to thank my grandmother for making the recipe. She just indirectly got me invited to FASHION WEEK." Kurt cried giddily, in which Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Shane and Blaine shared a look before Blaine grabbed his boyfriend and guided him out the room. Kurt protested a bit, but quickly relented once he understood.

A bit unsure, Shane sat beside Reed on the couch, a reasonable distance between them. "I think you just earned yourself a lifetime supply of Kurt's cookies. Congratulations."

"It was worth it. One ticket to fashion week for an unlimited supply of _those _cookies? No contest."

"I know right? Like, I could eat them forever and I wouldn't get tired of them."

Reed laughed. "Somehow, I don't doubt that."

Shane grinned back. He let a brief moment of silence pass. "So, I figure you got bored at the hotel?" He looked up, smiling.

Reed nodded shyly. "Coco had to go back home. I know we agreed that you would pick me up. I'm sorry, I really should've called."

"No no, it's totally fine. It's great 'cause this way we get to spend more time together."

Reed went bright red. Did Shane just flirt with him there?

Shane quickly realized his mistake. "-as you give me a tour of the city! You know, like a friendly- a _friendly_ tour.. of the city."

Reed nodded, struggling to push back the blush in his cheeks. He was already feeling incredibly guilty for not telling Brad about Shane- or that Shane knew about his parent's divorce before he did. He didn't want any further drama in his life- not right now. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear God." Blaine groaned, finally closing the door shut and burying his face into his palms. "That was painful to watch. Like, I was wincing while watching."<p>

Kurt, who didn't bother eavesdropping, flipped through the magazine on his cross-legged lap. "Oh, cut him some slack. After all, he hasn't had a functioning relationship since Micah."

Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "But he's _not_ supposed to have a relationship with him, at least not a romantic one."

"He's smitten, Blaine. It's kinda hard to pretend you don't like someone when you obviously _do."_

Blaine wasn't sure if it was the way Kurt had said it or what, but something just seemed to click in his head. Narrowing his eyes, Blaine spoke challengingly. "..You like Reed."

Immediately, Kurt looked up at his boyfriend's lively eyes and froze. "Wha- I do not like Reed-"

"Yes you do!" Blaine nodded at himself, grinning hugely. "You have a crush on him!"

Kurt's eyes darted back down on the magazine's open pages, avoiding Blaine's accusing eyes. "Blaine, you're imaging things-"

"This is not good, Kurt. I might just have to lock you in here just to keep you away from him."

"Don't be ridiculous.." A moment of silence passed before Kurt huffed and turned to the next page. "..It's just a harmless, little crush."

"Oh my God!" Blaine cracked up, laughing so much that he wasn't making a sound.

Kurt, who was bright red, scowled lightly. "He invited me to Fashion Week! What did you expect?"

"Not this! Not this _at all."_

"Oh, will you let up? If it's any consolation, I'd still much rather have sex with you."

Blaine stopped, cocked a brow, appraising Kurt, and sauntered over to his boyfriend who seemed to be conveniently seated on the bed. "Yes, I'd say that most definitely helps."

* * *

><p>"<em>Anywhere<em>?"

"Um.. kind of?"

Reed gaped for a moment. He started enumerating various tourist spots in Brooklyn- Coney Island, Transit Museum, Prospect Park? - only to have no trace of recognition on the dancer's face.

Shane was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed. How was he supposed to know you were expected to visit at least one tourist destination within a week of living in New York?

Reed simply pursed his lips, wearing a look of contemplation before smiling warmly at Shane. "It's a good thing I came by early then. Come on." He rushed forward, through crowds of people in the sidewalk.

Shane quickly followed suit.

After about two minutes of running, Reed stopped in front of a suave-looking black car. An aging man in a sharp suit opened the back door for _them_, apparently. Reed grinned back at Shane, who could only stare slack-jawed in response.

"Well?" Reed urged, chuckling and gesturing for him to get in the car.

Shane sent him an apologetic look and nodded, hopping in.

Reed slipped in behind him while the elderly man reappeared in the driver's seat shortly after.

"Botanic Gardens please, Charles." Reed addressed.

The man nodded once. "Very good, sir." And then slipped out of their parking spot and joined the smooth traffic.

"Thank you."

Shane watched Reed- just watched him as he moved with the fluidity of a native New Yorker. He didn't know what the day had in store for them, but he wasn't sure if he'd be looking at the sights as much as he'd simply like to look at the boy sitting beside him.

But then he reminds himself that Reed has a boyfriend, and suddenly there's a rotten feeling in his chest.

**TBC**

A/N: Apologies for such a long wait. I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long :/


	5. Maybe

**Chapter 5: Maybe**

"_Woah._" Because that's what it was. It was _woah_.

Shane's eyes traveled the length of greenery that blanketed the entire ground within his vision. Trees and grass and plants and bushes sparingly sprinkled with colorful flowers showered the surroundings with a feeling of serenity and freshness. Shane inhaled the cleanest air he's ever been around.

And suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait, isn't this-?" He turned to Reed who looked expectant for an answer. He only smiled, completely sure of himself. "It's the background of your painting.."

Brown eyes widened. "You remember?"

Shane almost laughed. "Of course I remember! You kidding? Couldn't forget those paintings if I tried!"

"Oh," Reed mumbled, going slightly red. "Um.. Thanks, I guess.."

Shane cocked a brow and chuckled, tilting his head in a way Reed found a little adorable. "For what?"

Reed shrugged and cast his gaze to the grass, stalling to think of a way to word his thoughts without sounding unbearably stupid. "For remembering, I guess.." He looked up, exposing the pretty shine in those brown eyes. "It just means a lot.."

Shane felt himself melt into goo at the sight of brown. He didn't think brown could ever look prettier. "Anytime."

Suddenly, the brown in Reed's eyes lit up just as his entire body seemed to straighten. His excited eyes settled on Shane. "Would you like to see something amazing?"

* * *

><p>"What.." Slack-jawed and unblinking, Shane gaped at the sight before him. "How is this place <em>real<em>?"

Reed smiled softly, letting the atmosphere waft over him. "It was a gift.. from Japan, after World War I."

Shane managed to crack a smile. "Remind me to thank a Japanese next time I see one."

Reed snorted, grinning. "Dully noted."

Cherry trees- columns of them- garnished the side of the pathways, branches and pink leaves hovering over them with only the intent to cover. Streams of sunlight seeped through those beautifully colored leaves, forming abstract shapes on the ground.

In an instinctive act, Shane turned to Reed, silently watching his expression.

And then something clicked.

Maybe it was the way one particular ray of light shone against Reed's eyes or the way his hair seemed golden beneath the sun or the way his skin seemed to glow at that moment- Shane's not entirely sure- but _something_ compelled him to stop walking and he waited for Reed to realize his abrupt stop, fumbling to fish something in his pocket.

Reed looked back once he noticed Shane's absence beside him, only to be met with the dancer already wearing an earphone in his left ear. He groaned.

In the most British accent he could manage, Shane said with an open palm and a bow. "May I have this dance?"

Reed could only grimace, biting back a laugh. _"Again_?"

Shane suppressed his own laugh. "Well, considering how well last time went.."

"-doesn't mean _this_ time is going to go equally well. My clumsiness tends to get worse in public, mind you."

Standing straight, Shane clasped his hands in the most playful and dramatic fashion. "PUHLEASE, REED! Pretty please!"

Reed let an amused smile slip into his lips, but he didn't waver. "There are people, Shane. People who _will_ be watching and laughing at my lack of coordination and grace."

"I'm sure your utter appeal and charm will make up for that."

Reed turned red at the compliment. Once again, was Shane _flirting_? Because Reed strongly doubted Shane even remotely liked him that way. They were friends. They've known each other for _two days_, and- the most obvious fact here- Reed had a _boyfriend_. A nice boyfriend who took good care of him.. unless of course said boyfriend was busy elsewhere.. Far away from Reed, who was currently emotionally torn from the stress of his parent's divorce. Okay, so maybe Reed was at fault here for not even having the guts to tell him that his parents were getting a divorce, but he _knew _how important this exam was, and Reed wasn't about to distract him with _his_ problems. He had to learn to stand for himself- not to be so dependent.

Fortunately, Shane was there to soften the emotional blows- as a friend. As a good friend.

Having noticed the look of shock and concern fly across Reed's face, Shane stiffened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You have a boyfriend, a-and that was completely out of line. I should just start taping my mouth to avoid spewing out inappropriate things, really-"

"Shane. It's alright."

_The damn way he says my damn name.._ "No- no, it's not. I was overstepping. You're being so polite and-"

"Shane! It's okay. Really. It's fine."

_Please stop saying my name. "_Y-you sure?"

"Yes," Reed nodded, smiling. "I'm positive."

Shane nodded back, sighing in relief and cracking a smile himself. "Okay. Good."

A small silence.

"So.. I guess that dance is out of the question then?"

Shane doesn't think he's heard a prettier laugh in his life.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I've never been here." Shane commented, eyes still wandering around, admiring the scenery. They continued with their walk through the Cherry-Tree-infested pathway, but not before Shane promised to stop asking Reed to dance, in which Shane reluctantly agreed.<p>

"You should bring Kurt and Blaine next time you come here. I'm sure they'll like it."

"Like it? They'll get married here!" Shane practically cried for all of Brooklyn to hear. "I mean, I don't know if you've heard but same-sex marriage is _finally_ legal in _New York_- YEAH BABY!" Shane jumped and bounced and floundered with the energy of a ten year old, arms flailing in every possible direction.

Reed gasped and began jumping along with Shane with equal enthusiasm- as much as he could without falling on his face. "Oh gosh! When I found out, I _cried_! I literally _shed_ tears of joy!"

"I KNOW! It's like, well FINALLY, America! You sure took your damn time!"

They both laughed, too giddy to even notice the stares of people passing by, and threw their arms around each other, pulling the other in a tight, mutually initiated embrace. They jumped and reveled in the other's close proximity, hearts too full of sheer bliss to realize their compromising position.

Ten seconds. It took ten seconds for them to realize what exactly they were doing before Shane immediately drew back, as if scalded, with the reddest face and what had to be the most inhumane heart rate.

Shane coughed, hoping to rid of the tension in the air as he straightened out his shirt and stared blankly into space. "You and Brad have plans?" He didn't know what compelled him to ask that, but he did, and he knew he shouldn't be as bothered with it as he actually was.

"What?" It took Reed a few seconds to completely comprehend the question. "Oh, no!" The blonde shook his head fervently. "No no no no. I mean, Brad is great- he's perfect- but.. Well, we've only been together for three months." A shy blush made its way to Reed's pale cheeks.

"Oh."

Reed wondered what that 'oh' meant exactly.

Shane managed a smile, nudging Reed in the friendliest way. "Going strong, I bet."

Reed smiled back halfheartedly and nodded. "Yeah.. Going strong."

Something happened next- the cause of said even, Reed wasn't entirely sure of. But then, maybe it was the frantic worry gnawing at his chest or the sudden need for a change of topic that suddenly made Reed do what he did- he honestly hadn't a clue, but the next thing he knew, his hands were on Shane's pockets, frisking the surface and frantically searching for _something_.

"Reed- what!" Shane jumped, turning horribly red at the feeling of Reed's palms, his warm palms, patting his pants.

Realizing the awkwardness of his actions, Reed immediately recoiled his hands, large brown eyes staring apologetically at the dancer. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just-" Reed pursed his lips. He honestly could not believe he was about to say this. "Do you want to dance?"

It took a few moments before Shane's heart rate returned to its normal pace and his brain registered Reed's question. Thick brows shot up into his hairline. "_You_.. want to.. _dance_?"

Hearing it, Reed decided it did sound very stupid, not to mention completely out of character. Nonetheless, Reed nodded but not without a furious blush tainting his pale cheeks.

Shane beamed, bouncing in his place. "Don't need to tell me twice!"

Maybe it was because Reed knew that Shane wouldn't mind if he stepped on his toes, or fell countless times that he felt like he could dance around the brunette everyday.

Safe. That's what he felt around Shane. He felt safe.

Shane excitedly took out his iPod, scrolling through the long list of songs. "Which song do you want?" He grinned at Reed.

Reed couldn't help but grin back. "You're the dancer; you choose."

Shane chuckled. "Touche." Tearing away from Reed, unblinking eyes carefully trained on the countless song titles flying past as a finger glided repeatedly up and down over the slick screen. It was after a moment that green eyes lit up with recognition and excitement. Shane grinned. "This may just label me as the most stereotypical gay guy in the world, but hell if I care. This song is _awesome_."

Shrugging off his jacket, Shane let it drop to the ground, gently placing his iPod atop. Pressing play, a sweet melody of instruments wafted through the fresh air. Smiling that winning smile, Shane held out his hand.

With a glint in his eye and something in his smile, Reed took it.

With one fluid movement, Shane took Reed by the waist and began swaying, initially having no intention of crossing the proverbial line. "_Get a load of me, get a load of you.."_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

"_It's just like we were meant to be.." _Cheek pressed against cheek. Warm breaths touched the back of necks. Hands sweated. Hearts pounded.

Shane promptly wondered how the hell he had never noticed these lyrics when he's heard the song numerous times. And then he felt Reed melt, just the tiniest bit, into the embrace and suddenly, all hope of regaining mental stability was lost.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
>Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right<br>And I've got someone waiting too_

Reed had to constantly remind himself that _this_- whatever this was- was nothing more than two friends dancing. He knew he shouldn't even be reminding himself in the first place, but he was.

_What if this is just the beginning  
>We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming<em>

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_?" Shane pulled back from the slow dancing to spin Reed, praying to God the little guy wouldn't trip.

Reed, taken aback by the sudden action, surrendered and let gravity take control. With unexpected ease, Reed smoothly spun and when he stopped, he almost had that urge to hug Shane again. How could he manage to be spun- not to mention _dance_- around Shane without trippping when he couldn't even go up a flight of stairs without stumbling at least once?

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<br>So tell me  
>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you<em>

_Whenever I think about you_

Reed chimed in, because it was a nice song. It was a beautiful song. "_Whenever I think about you.._"

_Whenever I think about you  
><em>_Whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
><em>_Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
><em>_Someone who wants to be with you too_

That struck a chord. Shane internally cursed at his sheer stupidity. Of all the songs in his iPod, he had to randomly choose the one about breaking up and finding someone else who wants to be with you too- were the fates trying to tell him something? Something that seemed to work in his favor? Because honestly, they should try being a little clearer on that.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
>Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch<br>But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

"_Here we go, we're at the beginning! We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning!" _Shane moved in ways reminiscent to Blaine's way of dancing.

Reed let a pure laugh escape him- a humor induced laugh, so incredibly different from the fake one designed to please art enthusiasts, so incredibly different from any of the other ones Shane has heard from the little artist. He briefly wondered how many times a day Reed laughed like that, who the lucky people were that constantly got to hear that laugh and if he could possibly record it so he could use it as a ringtone.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<br>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
>So tell me<br>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
><em>

It was then that Shane threw Reed into a choreography Reed would have previously thought he would never survive. A multitude of spins and a necessity for feet coordination were only a few of the many things Reed didn't think he could, in his lifetime, achieve. So you would imagine the surprise he felt when, after those seemingly complicated movements, he was still standing and free of bruises or scratches- although a few slips and lost of footing occurred; nothing Shane couldn't handle though.

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
><em>_Where it's goin'  
><em>_High enough for you to pull me under  
><em>_Somethin's growing  
><em>_Out of this that we can control  
><em>_Baby I am dyin'_

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"_

Reed pretended he didn't see, but he could've sworn the sincere look in Shane's eyes was directed right at him._  
><em>

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

Reed wanted to sing the last verse. Singing- a preferred activity. It was safe, usually accident-free._ "Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<br>So tell me_

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" _Reed ended, and was surprised to see a gaping Shane.

As the instrumentals died down, echoing the last lines to the song, Reed blushed and turned away.

"Reed!" Shane cried, playfully scolding and grabbing his jacket and iPod from the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you had an awesome voice?"

The blonde reddened even more at that statement because no one apart from his mother and a few maids had ever heard him sing. His mother had told him years ago that his singing was terribly 'adequate' and he's never dared sing in public again. To hear such a compliment was not only humbling, but very surprising on Reed's part.

"Don't tell me you didn't know you had the voice of an angel? I mean, I know I've heard you sing a few lines but.. I can't even believe I missed your voice.."

Reed had the aching urge to hug him. Honest to God, he did. Anyone who dared to compliment him so heavily deserved a hug.

"Seriously, from now on, if I _ever _ask you to dance, I am _going_ to make you si-"

It wasn't as awkward as Reed expected. In fact, it was sort of nice. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Shane smiled, taking the ice cream cone and handing the man his owed amount. Reed stood beside him, already nursing his own strawberry ice cream.<p>

The balding, middle-aged man simply grinned and shook his head, pushing away Shane's outstretched hand. "It's on the house. After all, it's a historic day for you guys, what with same-sex marriage now being legal and all."

The pair visibly beamed.

"Why, yes!"

"Totally!"

The burly-looking man in a white apron chuckled. "I figured. You can finally put a ring on that finger, huh?"

Both boys tensed.

"What?" Reed said first.

The man looked panicked, apologetic. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry! You're not gay, are you?"

Shane shook his head, hands flailing and lips upturned in an almost visible smile. "Oh no! We are! We're totally gay. We're just.. we're not together."

The man cocked a brow, a bit unconvinced but still relieved he was able to salvage what had almost been an awkward situation. "Really?"

Reed nodded through his ice cream, eyes anywhere but on the man.

"He, uh.." Shane started uneasily, jabbing a thumb towards Reed's general direction. "He has a boyfriend."

The man nodded, finally understanding. "I see."

Shane pursed his lips. "Yup."

"Are you best friends?"

Shane snorted. "We just met two days ago."

"Oh." The man seemed to perk up. Both Shane and Reed noticed the man's strange behavior but didn't know how to address it. "Well, it was nice knowing the both of you." The man smiled finally.

"You too." Reed smiled back, happy to be rid of the awkward conversation. The blonde had turned to leave when the man grabbed Shane's elbow and whispered in the subtlest way possible so that Reed wouldn't hear.

"Don't lose hope, kid. It's gonna be worth it."

**TBC**


	6. Cherries

**Chapter 6: Cherries**

_Start spreadin' the news_

With a flutter of awe and amazement in Shane's gut, Frank Sinatra's milky voice echoed in his head, crooning out that legendary song.

_I'm leaving today_

He grinned hugely at the iconic One Times Square building where the Jumbotron featured a trailer of Britney Spears' new world tour and gaped shamelessly.

_I want to be a part of it_

"_New York, New York_!" Shane belted out, literally shouldering through bustles of crowds muttering under their breaths about stupid tourists. Shane could care less at that point. He scanned the entire area, eyes wandering over commercial buildings and- oh, what if they ran into a celebrity? That would be too awesome.

Shane stopped to heave a breath and glanced back at Reed who seemed to have difficulty keeping up with him. Shane smiled endearingly before taking the smaller boy by his wrist, pushing down that damn blush, and shoving past aggressive shoulders until Reed fell into step beside him. Shane quickly released his hold on Reed, immediately missing the warmth, and smiled at him. "Oh man, Times Square is _incredible! _I mean, I've seen it on TV and everything but _this-_" He flailed his arms around, gesturing at the general area. "-this is more than I expected."

Reed chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

Shane softened, smiling down at Reed. "Um- Thank you, by the way.. You know, for agreeing to be my tour guide when you didn't really have to. I mean, most people tend to avoid spending more than three hours with me and my.. enthusiasm."

Reed giggled. "I like your enthusiasm." He sang with an air of certainty.

Shane lit up, donning on a face-splitting grin. "Finally! Thank you." He regarded Reed with a smile. "So, now that I'm here, am I an official New Yorker?"

The corner of Reed's lips upturned into a sly smile. "Oh, we've only just begun."

Shane laughed, receiving a giddy smile from Reed in return. Before he could reply though, a high-pitched scream pierced the air. The movement in the crowd seemed to stop as heads turned every which way, scanning the area for the source of the commotion. Suddenly, people began pointing up at the Jumbotron in which Reed and Shane immediately found themselves staring up at.

_Seven years. Of laughter and tears._

A video montage.

_Of smiles and heartbreaks._

There were two women, both wearing smiles brighter than the hottest star and both clinging unto each other like life lines.

_Of fights and kisses._

It dawned on them what was happening. To say it warmed their hearts was a complete understatement. The feeling sunk into their very souls.

_They say seven is a lucky number_

Risking a second to tear away from the screen above, Shane stood on tiptoes to hastily search for the faces plastered on the most iconic building in the world. He eventually zeroed in on two girls- one looking too shocked to blink and the other looking proud. Both were crying incessantly.

Shane didn't know it, but he had held unto Reed's hand like it was the only possible outlet for all this internal gratefulness- gratefulness that people like them finally had the legal right to _love._

_Right after our seventh anniversary, the same-sex marriage bill was passed._

At that point, a few cheers burst into the vast expanse of Times Square as the couple featured on the screen finally crumpled to the ground in a mix of disbelief, gratefulness and triumph. They had made it. One girl was already nodding, already screaming out the word that the other knew she was going to hear.

_And I can't wait for the next seven years._

Cheers of approval and an applause of acceptance blanketed Times Square with such a heart-wrenching feeling that it reduced some to tears. Shane smiled to himself, watching the couple proudly and completely unaware of the tears staining his own cheeks or the face-splitting grin on his face or the squeeze he was giving Reed's hand.

_Emily Brown, will you marry me?_

The rest of the crowd roared in encouragement and support, not one of them doubting that Emily Brown would do otherwise. Emily's fiancee was already slipping in a beautiful ring on her finger as cameras flashed and journalists struggled to get past. A few people shifted away from the scene as the media took over, shuffling into the couple's immediate circle. A lot walked away with tear-stained cheeks.

Shane inconspicuously slipped his hand out of Reed's the second he realized their contact and wiped away the dampness in his cheeks. He pushed back the flutter in his stomach, and sniffed. "It's still sort of surreal, isn't it?"

Reed smiled greatly, hazel eyes twinkling with pride and bliss. His eyes were still a bit misty, containing unshed tears, but nonetheless, he smiled the brightest he could at Shane and nodded. "It is.."

Suddenly, the rustling movement in Reed's pocket caught both their attentions. Reed quickly scrambled to fish out the vibrating object and saw his boyfriend's name flashing loudly on the screen. Sniffing, he pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hey gorgeous."_

Reed blushed, one that didn't go unnoticed by Shane. _"_Brad."

"_Yes, Reed_?"

Reed rolled his eyes, smiling adoringly. "How was the exams?"

A groan. "_Excruciating. I'm going back there with significantly fewer brain cells_."

Reed giggled. "I'm sure you did fine."

"_I wish you were here though. I need a little stress relief, if you know what I mean_."

At the promiscuous tone, heat rose to Reed's face as he donned on an embarrassed expression. "Brad!"

A laugh. "_I'm sorry! I've just been really lonely here and_-"

"Goodbye, Brad." Reed deadpanned, an amused smile gracing his lips.

A chuckle. "_I'm just kidding. I'll call you later, okay?_"

"Okay." A nostalgic smile still on his lips, Reed hung up. Just as he was about to turn to Shane, a sound pierced through-

_SNAP!_

"Oh, this is going up on the fridge." Shane muttered, grinning at the screen displaying Reed's still somehow adorable look of surprise.

Reed frowned slightly at the camera in Shane's hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Smile!"

_SNAP!_

"Shane!"

Shane laughed. "What? You make it too easy!"

"Gi'me that." Reed scowled lightly, reaching for the camera just as Shane recoiled it.

"Nope. If you want your own, you'll have to buy another one." Plastering on a smug smile, Shane jabbed a thumb at the cart behind him, which displayed rows of disposable cameras.

"I show you around New York and you don't have the common decency to repay me?" Reed smiled lopsidedly.

Shane narrowed his eyes in thought. "Fine." He huffed, surrendering the camera. "You're lucky I like you." The moment it left Shane's lips, he was fairly sure it would be misconstrued.

But Reed merely laughed, clutching the camera in his hands. "I like you too."

* * *

><p>Buying this camera might have been the best decision Shane has made today. Not only did he get to capture the sights, but he got to steal pictures of Reed as well. Not that Reed shared his sentiment. The blonde seemed to think this was the most annoying decision he's made since they met.<p>

"I hope you somehow lose that." Reed muttered playfully as he fidgeted on his seat in the car.

"Aw. Don't be mean, Reed."

_SNAP!_

Reed frowned at the camera still directed at him. "I take it back. I'm not very fond of your enthusiasm right now."

Shane laughed, releasing the camera from his hold and letting it dangle from his neck. He grinned at the scenes rushing past through the window. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Reed smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>When the top of the stairwell came into view, Shane practically flew up. He jumped into the platform, receiving a few disapproving glares that went unheeded, and immediately leaned over one of the small square windows that made up the crown of the Statue of Liberty. He drank in the sight of the tiny Manhattan crowd below and the vast expanse of water that was the NY Bay.<p>

Reed sighed behind him, completely exasperated. Despite himself, Reed smiled at the seemingly undying enthusiasm Shane promised. It was uplifting, the way Shane never seemed to run out of positive energy.

"Oh my _God_, Reed! Do you see this? Do you _see _this? It's freakin' _amazing_!"

Although, he could get carried away at times.

Reed chuckled lightly. "Shane, I think-"

But before Reed could think, Shane's fingers were enclosed around his wrist and he was being pulled towards the window. "Come on, you have to see this!"

An internal red light flashed in Reed's eyes. "Nononononono!" Reed flailed, wincing away from the window like it was a blazing fire and fighting off Shane's insanely strong grip.

Green eyes widening at the hysterics, Shane quickly removed his hands from Reed and raised them in surrender. He watched as Reed scrambled off towards the farthest point from the windows, nearly trembling in terror. A large wave of guilt washed over him as he slowly pieced together the scene that just unfolded. His eyes softened at the sudden realization. "Reed?" He advanced gingerly, regarding Reed with a concerned look. "Are you.." Very gently, he touched an arm. "Are you scared of heights?"

Cowering slightly, Reed nodded.

Shane's lips stretched into a comfortable smile. "Then _what_ are we doing up here?" He grinned lightly, not hesitating to drape an arm around Reed's frail shoulders. "Come on, we'll go-"

But Reed shook his head in protest, his feet rooted firmly on the ground. "N-no. We went through a lot of trouble to- to get up here and I promised I would show you around so we're not- we're not leaving." Reed said with an adorable note of finality. "You go enjoy yourself. I'll be.. I'll be here."

Shane truly hated how Reed could be so adorable without even trying. It made getting over him that much more difficult.

Smiling endearingly, Shane grabbed Reed's shoulders and stared fleetingly into those hazel eyes. He was careful not to get drowned in them. "Reed, you are too nice for your own good. Honestly, I don't mind cutting this trip short. I would rather have you down there and okay than up here and scared out of your mind."

"But, this is-"

"No." Shane scolded lightly. "We're going down, and you're going to regain your ability to walk properly." Shane awkwardly took his shoulders, prying him away from his spot, and led him toward the tour guide to ask for permission to leave. With Reed's skin warm against his, Shane couldn't help but flush. He decided that close contact with this boy would best be avoided. Quickly shaking off all Reed-related thoughts, Shane called for the tour guide.

"Hey."

The graying man turned, revealing the nametag on his chest labeled Allan, and flashed them his brightest grin. "Hello, may I help you?" Allan spoke in weak, dulcet tones, sounding younger than he looked.

"Hi. Yeah, my friend here is sort of scared of heights. Would it be alright if we just head down and wait for you guys there?"

"That depends. Would you be willing to wait forty minutes?" Allan's smile didn't falter.

The pair exchanged glances before Shane shrugged. "Sure."

"Then be my guest." The old man made a sweeping gesture at the exit, that smile stuck to his face.

Shane awkwardly nodded his thanks and led them both to the door.

"Oh, and-"

Whipping his head, Shane craned to meet aged eyes twinkling knowingly.

The man smiled, cheeks forming rosy circles below crescent eyes. "You make a lovely couple."

Flushing, Shane quickly scrambled to correct the man, avoiding Reed's probably surprised eyes. "Oh no, we're not-"

But the man had scampered away, servicing a crowd of tourists that waved him over.

* * *

><p>The musky afternoon scent flooded the New York scenes as Shane and Reed strolled down Times Square, eyes running over street vendors and performers. They had just come back from the Statue of Liberty and mutually decided that a quick walk around was in order.<p>

"So," Shane started, because the silence was getting awkward. "How's the gallery doing?"

A bit surprised that Shane was even interested in that because people normally got bored when he talked about it, Reed smiled. "It's doing well. We've got this wonderful artist coming in tomorrow, and I can't wait! You should stop by-" Reed paused, realizing his outburst, then reddened. "I mean, if you're not too busy, of course."

"Hey." Shane issued him a warm smile. "I'd love to."

Reed smiled, and Shane had to restrain his heart from jumping out his chest. "How's your new job coming along?"

Shane shrugged. "It's okay. It's doing well for a small production."

"That's good."

"Yeah.."

Another awkward silence ensued, one that pierced Shane's ability to think of a suitable topic when in a fleeting moment, a family walk past- one curly little kid walking hand-in-hand between his parents, his blue eyes scanning New York like it was a brand new playground. Shane regarded Reed with a brief gaze and noticed the flash of sadness. Before he knew it, his hand was on the small of Reed's back. "Hey. You okay?"

Reed swallowed, nodding profusely as if it was a testament to his being okay, and stuck on a smile. "I'm okay." But his eyes said otherwise.

A bit uncertainly, Shane rested his arm on Reed's shoulder in a completely friendly manner and pulled him flush against him. "It's okay to be sad, you know. It sure as hell is a lot better than having to bottle everything up."

With one glassy eyed look at Shane, Reed broke down, trembling hands fisting into Shane's shirt. "It's just.. It scares me.." All the pushed back insecurities poured out all at once, strangling Reed's heart with the fury of a newly unleashed monster.

"I know, I know." Shane cooed softly, arms finding themselves around Reed and a hand stroking his hair in a comforting fashion. "It's scary- losing people in your life.. You're scared that it's never going to be like before.. Like you're going to miss out on something other people are privileged to have.. Like a huge chunk of yourself is gone."

Reed clutched even more desperately, tears now uncontrollable from his eyes.

It was a bit impersonal, how the bustling crowd went past them, shooting strange looks, but the way Shane wrapped his large frame around Reed seemed to keep them in their own little world.

"But you're never really going to lose them, Reed."

Reed listened intently to the sound of Shane's beating heart, his sobs reducing gradually.

"They love you- that's one thing that will never change, and I bet they will fight till the end to keep you in their lives."

Panting slightly and sporting bloodshot eyes, Reed shivered as Shane's hand wound itself into his curls, his grip on Shane's shirt loosening.

"They still love you, they're just going to do it apart.."

Suddenly, Reed had his arms around Shane's torso, pulling him into the most heartfelt hug he's ever given. He's never had someone comfort him like that, never had someone be so open and care so much that Reed didn't think he could ever thank Shane enough. His heart seemed to be growing ten times its size in his chest, and he had Shane to thank for all of that.

"Hey, it's really no big deal. I mean, that's what I'm here for right? To cheer you up?" Shane said, although he wasn't complaining with the way Reed didn't seem to want to let go. It was just really hard fighting the urge to kiss this boy's amazingly flawless skin when they were in such close proximity.

"I'm supposed to be showing you around, that's why you're here. The cheering me up is just the cherry on top." Reed pulled away, issuing Shane a grateful look. "Thank you for that."

Shane thought he could just melt. "Well, I do enjoy cherries."

**TBC**

Forgive me?


	7. Close

**Chapter 7: Close**

"No. Freaking. Way."

Reed smiled lopsidedly to himself, watching Shane gape at the towering building before them.

"No way. No _way-_ you are _not _about to bring me to the top of the Empire State Building!" Shane finally tore his gaze from the structure to regard Reed with a look of mixed disbelief and utter gratefulness. The permanent grin on his face suggested that Reed had done well to choose this as their last destination.

Reed grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Now c'mon." Reed took an eager step into the building as Shane bounded behind him, a skip in his step.

From the elegant bronze floors to the glass ceiling drowned in darkness against the night sky, Shane's hungry eyes took it all in. Altough Shane was never an expert when it came to architecture, he was almost positive that this had to arguably be one of the most magnificent piece of architecture he's ever seen.

As Shane followed Reed with an almost zombie-like pace as his head spun in different directions, trying to drink it all in, a vibration in his phone pulled him out of his stupor. Frantically, he fished out the phone that flashed the name 'Hobbit'.

"Hello?"

A vague murmur in the background that almost sounded like 'Yep, he's still alive'. "_Hey Shane. Just called to make sure you weren't mugged or anything. I know you're fully capable, but it's 12 o'clock and it _is_ New York._"

Shane snorted. "I appreciate the brotherly concern, Blaine, but I'm totally fine. In fact, guess where I am right now." Shane relished every single suggestive tone that rolled off his tongue.

".._Where?_" Shane's grin widened at the hint of caution in Blaine's curious tone.

"On my way to the top of the Empire State Building, baby- BOOYA!" A few people surrounding him started at his sudden outburst, but Shane didn't seem to notice. "You jealous?"

"_Shane, we _live_ in New York now. As in, we have equal access to that place whenever we want_."

"Yes, but _I_ came here first. So HA."

"_Whatever. So I'm guessing you're still with Reed?_"

"_With _Reed? What- what do you mean _with_ Reed? We're not together, Blaine! You know that!"

"_I _meant_, are you still hanging out with him at this very moment, idiot. Clearly, you have it bad for the guy if you managed to misconstrue that_."

Blushing furiously, Shane shifted his phone to his other ear. "No, it's because _two _people so far have assumed we're together- both of whom we don't even _know_! I mean, is the universe trying to tell me something?"

"_Yes, it's saying 'stop hanging out with other people's boyfriends'._"

"Screw you. You know what, I don't need you. I'm about to go to the top of the Empire State, and your negative vibes are ruining that."

A hardy laugh. "_Okay, Shane. Whatever you say. What time should we expect you back?_"

"Soon, probably. It's our last stop. So yes, you and Kurt are free to desecrate our apartment for the hundredth time in the last two weeks since we've been here. But _not _on my bed, you hear?"

Boisterous laughter echoed in Shane's ears. "_I make no promises!_"

"BLAINE!"

"_Have fun at the Empire State!_"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, BLAINE. TOUCH MY ROOM AND I'LL- Hello? _Hello_?"

Scowling, Shane muttered a stream of profanities under his breath, most ending in 'Blaine' or 'hobbit', before stabbing his phone back into his pocket and visually scouring the foyer for that particular head of hair. Reed turned up mere seconds later, walking away from a counter with small organized lines of people streaming from it.

Reed smiled. "Was that Blaine?"

"Yeah." Shane nodded once, looking slightly livid, as Reed began to walk.

"What did he say?"

Shane contemplated for a moment, biting his lower lip, whether imparting such personal information on his brother upon a stranger would be a good decision. Oh, to hell with it. "He just asked what time I'd be home so he and Kurt could have sex before I got back."

Reed didn't think he could be more surprised with the things Shane said than he was at that very moment. "Uh," Reed fought for something to say, only to come up blank.

At the look of apparent embarrassment on Reed's face, Shane couldn't help but laugh openly. "I just tainted your innocence, didn't I? I'm sorry. It's all Blaine's fault. Blame him."

Reed merely pouted in response. "I'm not _that _innocent."

"Don't worry. It think it's cute." Shane commented, lightly nudging Reed's side and smiling broadly at him. It hadn't even occurred to Shane that he was flirting, quite shamelessly too.

But Reed wasn't as equally unaware. He's never met anyone who could elicit so much surprising looks from him in a day. Subtle flirting wasn't something Reed experience daily, and to have Shane doing it to him and the fact that he constantly had to remind himself that he had a boyfriend and that he was unavailable and that Brad's absence did _not_ justify any advances that would be made was a little unnerving.

Their abrupt stop within a crowd of six huddled before the elevator interrupted Reed's thoughts. It didn't take long before a _ping _signaled the elevator's arrival and they all trickled slowly into the large space. The doors closed, and suddenly, they were off.

As most elevator trips are, it was sufficiently awkward as a pop tune softly wafted through the compartment. Reed and Shane shared knowing glances now and again to ease the tension. When the doors reopened, they all walked to direction of another line, albeit shorter.

After enduring the queue and undergoing the mandatory security precautions, they were finally on their way up to the 86th floor. It wasn't the _top _of the Empire State, Reed told Shane, but it provided open space and fresh air. Shane didn't really mind- 86 is a mighty impressive number. When the doors slid open to finally reveal their destination, Shane immediately ran to the bars overlooking the view, an action reminiscent of a 6-year old.

"HOLY MOTHER- Reed! This is- It's- I don't even-" Shane bit his lip in an attempt to bite back the excited and probably nonsensical words about to spew from his lips.

Reed simply laughed. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Nice? It's- It's- It's GORGEOUS."

"It's best at night." Reed said, letting his gaze wander into the distance.

Shane snorted. "You can say that again."

A silence passed again, but far from awkward this time. It was small and allotted enough time for Shane to come up with something to say.

"Has Brad ever taken you up here?" It was a question of sheer curiosity, although Shane wouldn't completely deny the untraceable hint of bitterness underlying beneath the inquiry.

Reed seemed to consider this for a moment, judging from the open and close motion his mouth was making. "He almost did, once. But something came up with his work, so.." He shrugged sheepishly before hurriedly waving it off. "But it's fine. I'm sure there'll be other times.."

Shane nodded and smiled, his gaze disappearing into the dotted lights below them. "You really like him, don't you?"

Reed followed his gaze, his own smile lying between happiness and nostalgia. He spoke with tone a that was more for business than for a personal conversation. "You know my mom introduced us.. Yeah, she was very.. adamant when it came to me finding a boyfriend. Oh, she always knew I was gay." Reed added in response to Shane's look of surprise. "Sooner than I knew myself, I think. And she always said I shouldn't be spending Friday nights alone." Reed gave an almost pained smile.

Shane shot him a sympathetic smile, not really urging him to continue if he didn't want to.

"So she introduced us.. At first, I was _really_ nervous. But he turned out to be really nice." He nodded, a somewhat confirmation to himself more than anything, and smiled.

"And three months later, here you are." Shane added as an afterthought, that smile as bright as ever.

Reed chuckled lightly, nodding. "Exactly."

A silence settled between them where only the muffled sounds of the typical New York bustling was heard. The cold wind whistled comfortably by, their most welcome companion that evening. Shane always loved the night air, coupled by a relative silence and the distant noises of the city. He felt detached from the world, like he could breathe more freely.

"If you don't mind me asking- and I'm not saying you _have _to answer. You really don't have to if you don't want to, but.." Shane started a bit messily and regarded Reed with an apologetic look. "..Do you love him?"

Reed's brows shot up, eyes blinking numerously. "Oh," He certainly wasn't expecting that question, much less so soon and from a boy he met only two days ago. Then again, he should probably start expecting the unexpected when it came to Shane.

_Do you love him?_

It's not that he hasn't asked this himself. It's crossed his mind multiple times in the last three months. But the time span this thought usual took was much longer than he cared to admit, and the answer wasn't satisfying at all. Reed looked down into the dazzling lights below as if the answer was there. He fiddled his fingers nervously. "How do you know if you're in love anyway?"

Shane snorted. "You just.. know."

"But that's what everyone says."

"'Cause that's the best way of saying it."

Reed shot him a calculating look.

Shane couldn't help but grin, because honestly, even when Reed was annoyed, he was adorable. "Okay. Fine. I guess I'll elaborate." He smiled at the grateful look issued at him. "Love is.. Oh Lord, you can just _feel_ the cliché coming. Okay. Love is.. It's when you stop and think 'Oh hell, this person is too perfect. I can never measure up to his perfection. He's not doing himself any favors by being with me. All I'm gonna do is ruin him', but at the same time all you dream about is them. All you _think _about is them, and you never really take for granted the fact that he's reciprocating your feelings. In fact, for some cruel reason, it _kills _you that someone as perfect as them is settling for someone like you, and that's where you think 'Oh, but he looks sufficiently happy here with me so maybe I'm doing something right' but you're not really sure if that's selfishness or sensibility talking until you fall into this comfortable routine where you slowly infuse yourself into each other's schedules and know each kink and scratch and bruise on each other's skin and then BAM! You just grow old together and die."

Reed watched with mixed fascination and amusement. He wasn't sure what was more unsettling- the fact that Shane just basically delivered a short speech about love in the most ridiculous manner or that Reed understood every word of it. Nonetheless, he nodded, although very slowly.

Shane chuckled, apparently having picked up on the look of confusion on his face. "That's the gist of it, but you obviously didn't understand a word. I'm sorry, I'm really bad at-"

"No no, I understood completely. It's surprising how clear all that was to me, actually, considering how fast you were talking."

"Really?"

Reed chuckled, nodding. "Yes, really."

"So.. is that a yes? ..You love him?"

Reed hesitated for a moment, his lips pursed in thought, before shrugging. "From what you said? I guess not.. To be honest, I never really thought so to begin with. When we're together, we're just us.. hanging out. Kind of like friends do."

"But not like boyfriends do?"

Reed grimaced through a smile, as if it would physically pain him to answer that question. "Why are you so interested anyway? What about you, Mr. BAM! You Just Grow Old Together And Die? I'm almost positive all that was based from experience."

Shane laughed. "You wouldn't be wrong."

Instantly, Reed lit up. With the spotlight now trained on Shane, he was particularly interested. "Do tell."

Shane stared blankly for a moment, his eyes twinkling with something. He finally cracked a sad smile and emitted a humorless laugh. "You.. don't want to hear that story." He added, shaking his head almost shamefully.

Reed understood. He rested a comforting hand atop Shane's, stealing a momentary glance at it before smiling up as kindly as he could. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

Shane responded with a large but equally pained smile. That was all he could think to do as the inviting warmth of Reed's hand engulfed his entire being, setting his heart on fire. He suppressed the strong urge to wrap a grateful arm around the boy and kiss him senseless because that's not what you do someone you've only met two days ago, especially not when the person already has a boyfriend. "Thanks.." He said simply, smiling before turning back to the sea of lights below them.

And then a thought stuck him, one that brightened his smile once more. "You wanna dance?"

"What?"

Shane laughed. "Dance! You know," Shane quickly took advantage of the hand pressed over his, taking it in his and very carefully twirling the body attached to it. Reed managed with relative ease. "Dance." He finished with that ever present grin.

Reed, very surprised that he hasn't fallen once through the multiple spins he's been subjected to that day, gaped openly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! Making me dance, let alone _spin, _without falling."

Shane laughed. "What do you mean, how do _I _do that? That's all you! I basically just hold your hand."

"No, but I always fall when I dance." Reed argued.

"Clearly, that is not the case." As if a testament to this, Shane repeated his actions, with a quicker pace this time. Reed managed with a barely noticeably hiccup, but still kept steady on his feet. "See? You're a natural!"

Slack-jawed and slightly breathless from the spin, Reed beamed up at Shane. "I didn't fall!" He laughed delightedly.

"I know!" Shane's laughter mingled with his. "So now, about that dance?"

"What- no!" Reed immediately protested, stepping away as though the distance would help his cause. "I've danced two times too many today."

"Oh c'mon, _please_!" Shane clasped his hands and shook it at Reed. "Just, think of it as free dance lessons."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to say no." Reed chuckled and half-shrugged. "Sorry."

Shane seemed disheartened at first, but suddenly, the pleading look on his face vanished. "No no, it's fine." Shane conceded, waving off the subject in a very suspicious manner. "I guess I'm just going to have to ask that woman over there if she finds me so unattractive that you won't dance with me."

Reed stole a glance at the woman in question. She was alone, around her late thirties, and seemed to be in very deep thought. The amused glint in Reed's eyes was slowly fading, being replaced by disbelief and mortification. "You wouldn't.." He said, almost challengingly.

Shane smirked. "Oh, but I would."

Reed shot him a calculating glare, his eyes narrowed to slits. He didn't speak.

Shane shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright then. Suit yourself." He started towards the direction of the woman without a hint of hesitation in his posture. The thing is, Reed had the gnawing feeling that Shane was reckless enough to be okay with making a total idiot of himself.

He was halfway now.

"FINE."

With impressive immediacy, Shane spun around, sporting a hopeful grin. "Really?"

And as much as Reed would like to hold a grudge for manipulating him into caving in, he found Shane too childishly endearing. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Yes, really."

"Yes!" Shane threw a punch in the air, then practically skipped back. "Knew you'd see it my way."

"Don't push it."

"Okay." Shane ducked his head apologetically, knowing smile still intact. Quickly materializing an iPod from his pocket, Shane smiled at Reed. "Any song suggestions, or would you prefer the distant hum of New York?"

Reed rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer not doing this."

"Oh, wait. Found a song! Oh but.. Well, it's kind of slow, and.." Shane blushed lightly. "Nevermind. I'll find something else-"

"Slow is fine." Reed smiled, shrugging. "It's no big deal."

Shane watched for a moment, alert for any hints of uncertainty or hesitation, before surrendering. "Okay. Great." He grinned gratefully, receiving a smile. He chose the agreed-upon song, tucked it back in his pocket and handed Reed an ear-bud.

_Girl, you are like summer rain  
>Soft and warm and delicate<em>

"Okay, give me your hands." Shane offered his open palms, glad to meet creamy skin and gentle fingers. He tentatively placed one on his shoulder and the other, he held firmly in his own. "I'll take the male role, if you don't mind."

Reed shook his head in consent, a blush tainting his cheeks under the dark.

_And I am a foolish boy__  
><em>_Tryin' to catch every drop of you__  
><em>_On my tongue_  
><em>But there's just too many<em>

"We'll start slow."

_And I can't get enough_

They swayed lazily, reminiscent of those awkward slow dances at prom. Shane's hand laid gently on Reed's tiny waist. The thought that he was allowed to be so close was slightly nerve-racking. He could feel the light weight of Reed's hand resting on his shoulder, could feel the wrinkles on the other hand firmly encased in his. He allowed the artist to be at ease with the very simple footwork. "Not as bad as you thought, huh?"

Reed glared lightly at him. "Shut up."

"Just think prom."

Reed raised a brow. "Is this an actual dance lesson?"

"Well, I kinda owe you for the personal tour, so yeah. This _is _an actual dance lesson."

"So this dance is going to get more complicated then?"

"Yeah, but I'll ease you through it. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Shane said. "You've got a great teacher."

Reed grimaced. "Why does that thought not comfort me at all?"

_You're inches from my fingertips__  
><em>_I've come as close as I can get__  
><em>_I'm reaching but the rest is up to you_

_Cause I don't ever wanna miss__  
><em>_Being here with you like this__  
><em>_I'm trying but it's all that I can do_

"Relax. Just trust me."

_I'm reaching but the rest is up to you_

"Okay, let's try a waltz." Shane said wryly, placing no pause in their movements, as a small purely instrumental melody flooded their eardrums.

"What? Wait- no! I'm not ready!"

Shane laughed despite Reed's look of terror and desperation. "Relax. We haven't even started yet. I'm not just going to feed you to the lions. I'll give you a few instructions, and then we'll try 'em out. _Slowly_."

Very concerned with Shane's choice of words, Reed protested. "Feed me to the lions?"

Shane chuckled. "Oh, right. Probably not the best phrase to use. I just mean I'm not going to blatantly do something without making sure you completely understand it first."

Reed released a sigh of relief. "Right. Of course."

Shane grinned. "Word of advice though, don't think. Just _do_."

Reed rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say. _You_ actually have good coordination."

"You'll get the hang of it.. eventually."

_Girl, you are the morning sky__  
><em>_Glowing calm with burning light__  
><em>_And as I am waking up__  
><em>_You paint your reflection in my eye__  
><em>_Wonder if you've noticed__  
><em>_I can't look away_

"I'm going to talk you through it, alright? Is that okay?"

The way Reed's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch suggested that this was most certainly not okay. "What- why? But, can't we just stop so you can demonstrate?"

"Nope. We can't stop. I want to keep a steady pace going." Shane urged, accentuating the sway of his hips.

"Shane, we're slow dancing. I don't think there's any other pace other than steady."

"Well, look who's suddenly transitioned into a slow-dancing expert." Shane grinned at a red-faced Reed. "And I'm just saying that we should probably keep up the momentum."

Reed narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that's a thing? You're not just making this up?

Shane smirked mischievously. "You will never know."

_You're inches from my fingertips  
>I've come as close as I can get<br>I'm reaching but the rest is up to you_

_Cause I don't ever wanna miss  
>Being here with you like this<em>

"I would appreciate some words of reassurance right now."

Shane laughed. "Better tighten your suspenders, Reed, 'cause we're just getting started."

_I'm trying but it's all that I can do  
>I'm reaching but the rest is up to you<em>

"Good, good.. Forward, sidestep and together- perfect!" Shane beamed as they glided amateurishly across the floor. With their arms and hands mirroring the proper posture, they swept across the tiny space allowed to them with very few stumbles. "And here I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I promise, before this, I couldn't even go up a flight of stairs without falling." Reed laughed lightheartedly.

"It's a good thing I can be very persuasive, then." Shane smirked before raising his arm to gently twirl his partner, who had apparently become accustomed to Shane's attempts at quirk.

Reed let himself be taken into a brief spin, still feeling as exhilarated as the first time he was able to do it that day. He stopped abruptly, grinning, and was surprised to meet Shane's broad chest. Flushing, Reed recoiled the hand comfortably on Shane's chest and positioned it back on his shoulder. "Sorry." He said, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

_And you say, so you say__  
><em>_It's a brilliance meant to fade__  
><em>_Love is wild like a fire__  
><em>_Burning underneath the rain__  
><em>_But this is not the same._

_You're inches from my fingertips  
>I've come as close as I can get<br>I'm reaching but the rest is up to you_

A light awkwardness settled over them, one neither could seem to dispel. They had even reverberated back to slow-dancing without complete realization of it. The song fluttered into their minds, the only other concrete thing at that very moment.

It was like every inch of Reed's being that Shane's skin came in contact with was burning- his hands, his waist, everything. The only thing on his mind was that he wasn't supposed to kiss Reed. He doesn't remember why, all he knows is that he shouldn't. Unknowingly, he began gripping Reed's hand with significant tightness.

"Sha-"

Shane's forehead gently fell on Reed's. He felt Reed immediately freeze up beneath him. Shane doesn't know why he did it, doesn't know what could've possibly compelled him to when being this close would only intensify the already burning temptation to kiss Reed. But he did. And he doesn't think it possible to pull back now.

_Cause I don't ever wanna miss  
>Being here with you like this<br>I'm trying but it's all that I can do_

_I'm reaching but the rest is up to you_

_Up to you_

Only by a hair's breadth did he advance- a barely noticeable movement. And then he was leaning in, very slowly, allowing Reed the chance to pull back if he ever chose to. His eyes were trained on the lips he so longed for, the one parted in seeming anticipation. When Reed's warm breath kissed his cheeks, a spark of anxiety pushed him closer. Closer. So very close..

_Girl, you are like summer rain  
>Soft and warm and delicate<br>And I am a foolish boy  
>Tryin' to catch every drop that I can<em>

_BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT._

Reed jerked away at the sudden erraticism pressed against his thigh.

_BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT._

Without sparing Shane a glance, he quickly took out his phone and visibly blanched at the sight of his boyfriend's name flashing on the screen. The possibility that Brad _knew _what just transpired between him and Shane briefly fluttered through his mind before another problem arose. Reed was never a skilled liar. He shot Shane a helpless look, showing him the caller's name.

Shane adopted the same deer-in-headlights look.

_BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT._

In a moment of panic, Reed pressed answer. "Hello?"

"_Hey! Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."_

And then it occurred to Reed that it was probably past 12:30AM. "No, it's okay. I was awake."

"_Yeah? Doing what?_"

Reed ducked his head and lowered his voice slightly. "Just.. hanging with a friend."

"_Friend? Who, Cindy?"_

"No, just.. someone from the gallery. He wants to buy a painting." Reed wondered when he had been so good at conjuring up lies and prayed he sounded convincing enough.

"_At 1:15 in the morning? Geez. You think maybe this guy has the hots for you or something? He's kept you up long enough. Does he know you have a very protective boyfriend?" _A laugh resounded.

Reed's heart hammered violently against his ribcage, feeling anything but amused. "Yeah. Um, Brad? Could I call you later? This sort of isn't a very good time.."

"_Sure. I get it. Business time and all that. Call me when you're done, okay?_"

"Okay.."

And then he was gone.

Shane, who seemed to have frozen up during their conversation, finally looked up. He looked more tired than he did only thirty minutes ago, the worry lines on his face becoming more pronounced. He watched Reed with an expression of guilt and remorse. "Look, Reed, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong and a complete mistake and I-"

"Let's just.." Reed didn't think he could handle the dramatic apology. "Forget it ever happened." He forced on a smile, one that was distant and so unlike Reed.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT<em>?"

"Okay, your yelling is making me feel like more of a douche than I already do."

"You're being a douche is what's making you feel like a douche."

"I didn't mean to, okay? I just- It's just something that _happened. _It's not like I _planned_ it."

Kurt snorted. "Are we talking about teen pregnancy now?"

"I'm serious!" Shane cried, bringing the two occupants of the room to a standstill. He expelled a long-suffering sigh and buried his face in his hands. He'd just come back from the Empire State, from the sufficiently awkward car ride back home. "Maybe.. maybe it happened for a reason. I don't.. I don't know what could've happened if his phone didn't ring, but.." Shane released a frustrated sound. "Who am I kidding? The universe knows he doesn't need a screw up like me."

Kurt and Blaine shared sympathetic looks. Coming to a silent agreement, they raised from their seats and walked towards Shane.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said as he took his place on the armrest of Shane's chair. "I should've known you were being serious, and I apologize."

"'S okay." He said, slighlty muffled.

Blaine, who squatted down before Shane, issued Kurt a brief smile before pausing for a moment and sighing. "Look, I'm not saying what you did was right. But.. I guess I understand. See, you're the kind of person that thinks with his heart, and that gets you into trouble sometimes."

Shane emerged from behind his hands to look at Blaine.

"What I'm telling you, even though you probably already know this, is that you're gonna have to apologize if you ever want to salvage whatever's left of your friendship."

Shane snorted. "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that."

Blaine grinned. "Of course you did."

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally managed to squeeze me into your busy schedule, I see.<em>" A lighthearted tone carried through the phone.

Reed fidgeted uneasily on his bed, managing a small smile. "That- that was nothing. Just.. dropped off a friend." _And very nearly kissed him_, hung off the tip of Reed's tongue.

"_..Reed. What's wrong_?" Reed detested how much of an open-book he could be.

"..I-I.."

".._Do you want me to come back there? It's just a three hour flight. It won't take that long_."

"No no! I just.."

"_What is it? ..'Cause I'm getting more than a little worried right now_."

Reed bit his lip in an effort to suppress the tears prickling the back of his eyes. And all he could think of at that moment was, he wished Shane was there.

"_..Reed_?"

"Mom and dad.. they're getting a divorce."

**TBC**


	8. No

**Chapter 7: No**

Shane stared up at the brightly painted space above. With a quick shift of his gaze, he looked at the clock. Four. It was four in the morning. And he was still awake. Ugh, work was going to be brutal later.

Two hours ago, his mind was filled with a different concern.

Because Shane had taken advantage of Reed. It took a moment to sink in when he realized it, but it felt so painfully true. Shane had taken advantage of a vulnerable, emotionally volatile Reed. And it made him feel like an utter douche.

Thinking back, he distinctly remembered the self-generated warnings, and he regretted not having listened. He remembered voices in his head urging him to do what he almost did, and he cursed himself for the lack of self-control. If only Reed didn't look almost angelic against the gusts of wind caressing his face or if the soft New York lights weren't perfectly dimmed to accentuate the hazel in his eyes. Self-control didn't seem like a viable option at the time. Right now, though, he wished he had just closed his eyes and turned away or pictured Kurt and Blaine in compromising positions.. or anything equally repulsive.

Shane sighed.

The knight-in-shining-armor way was to apologize, potentially salvaging what was left of their kind of inappropriate friendship. The tail-between-your-legs way out was to ignore everything- ignore yesterday ever happened or that he ever met Reed. Most of his hours on that bed was dedicated to this decision.

He glanced warily at the clock, an involuntary action by now. 4:12. Great. Having tossed and turned for hours on end, waiting to succumb to the abyss, Shane forced all thoughts off his mind, if only to steal a couple hours of sleep before he had to work. He could persecute himself for his mistake later.

Despite all efforts though (counting sheep didn't work, neither did listening to mellow songs which only reminded him of Reed more), sleep refused to take him. Thoughts of Reed were unrelenting, eating him away till he decided that getting any sleep that night was virtually impossible. So he got up, his head muddled and heavy, but his eyes wide and awake, thinking of some form of distraction. Eventually, he trudged into the living room, plopped himself on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Some mindless entertainment would do him good.

* * *

><p>When he got up to prepare breakfast, Blaine was surprised to find Shane sprawled on the couch with the TV on. He supposed he should've expected something like this, if Shane's moping last night was any indication. His brother really was hopeless. Blaine pursed his lips, eyes running over Shane's disheveled countenance. He turned the TV off and fetched Shane's blanket from his room and laid it over his brother. He'll wake up soon enough.<p>

Blaine scurried off into the kitchen, deciding that Shane probably needed his favorite breakfast regardless of Kurt's endless complaints about too much grease and calories in one food.

* * *

><p>The enticing scent of freshly cooked bacon left Shane's stomach grumbling, and effectively sending him tumbling into consciousness. The second he was able to register the sunlight against his eyelids, images of last night flashed in his eyes and he instantly slumped back against the couch. As much as he'd like to go back to sleep and surrender to the morning grogginess, he had work.<p>

Ugh. Damn it all.

Moaning, Shane sat up, his head immediately protesting as it felt like lead, and scrambled off the couch and into the kitchen, devoid of his usual grace on the stage.

When he entered the room, Kurt and Blaine followed him with watchful eyes as he slowly pulled back the chair and dropped himself on it. Shane's eyes were slits, apparently still too heavy to fully open. When Blaine deposited a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, the mouth-watering scent jolted him awake. He promptly proceeded to inhale his breakfast.

Blaine snorted, taking a seat beside him. "Told you bacon would do the trick."

Kurt grimaced as he watched Shane shamelessly stuff himself with the grease-infested food. "Just so you know, Shane, I was perfectly fine with bacon until I met you."

Shane grinned, thankful for the light conversation. "More for me, then." He said, ripping a strip in half with his teeth and chewing viciously.

Kurt rolled his eyes, averting his gaze from the carnivorous display. "I swear, you're worse than Finn."

Shane chuckled, his lips pressed tight. "Hank you." He said, spraying orange bits on the table cloth.

Blaine laughed at the exchange. "Glad to see you're holding up well. Didn't seem like you had much sleep last night."

Shane cast his eyes down, amusement slowly draining from his face. He shrugged, chewing nervously at his food. "I'm o'ay yow." _I'm okay now._

"Except your table manners remain to be nonexistent." Kurt piped up, earning a playful smile from Shane.

Finally, Shane managed to swallow the contents of his mouth. "You're just jealous of my meat."

Kurt scoffed. "Yes, just as I'm jealous of your blemished skin and ridiculously unruly hair."

"Hey!" Blaine pouted, unconsciously brushing at his curls. "That ridiculously unruly hair happens to be genetic."

They laughed and normal conversation ensued. Shane thought it was a good way to start the day.

* * *

><p>The New York crowd was distinctly different from the Ohioans he was used to, Shane decided. There were times when he felt like a sailboat caught in a storm at sea, scrambling to reach calmer waters. And there were those more preferred times when he drifted through the waves with ease, letting the current take him freely. Fortunately, today was the latter.<p>

Shane's heart rate seemed to quicken with each step, his palms becoming gradually sweatier. Nate Ruess' voice (fun.) drowned out the musings of the city, detaching him from the world as music bombarded his eardrums.

Shane wasn't sure what would come out his mouth once he saw Reed and was supposed to apologize. He knew he wouldn't fare well against those big, hazel eyes and those full lips and that milky white skin, and the fact that he was in this predicament was enough of a testament to this. His stupid brain would either ramble on with an apology or splutter out an inappropriate confession. Either way, he was kind of screwed. Shane slumped.

_And be calm_

_Be calm_

_I know you feel like you are breaking down_

_But I know that it gets so hard sometimes  
>Be calm<em>

Shane sighed.

He wasn't far now. The gallery was almost in his field of vision. Just a few dozen more feet.

Something curly and unmistakably strawberry-blonde floated in the distance. Shane slowed his pace, half of him looking forward to seeing that smile again and half of him wanting to turn around and flee. But then something caught his eye.

He stopped.

_But with every single buck I've made  
>I'm saddled with bad luck that came<em>

There was Reed, in all his cherubic glory, in the arms of another guy. Shane felt somehow betrayed, which was stupid because he had no right to be. Reed had a boyfriend- he was properly informed of that fact. Yet somehow, he felt disgusted. He felt betrayed and cold and lost, and he knew it was his fault; Reed bore none of the blame. Reed didn't instigate that almost kiss, Reed didn't ask him to spend time with him under the pretense of a tour around the city and Reed didn't want to dance with him. Reed didn't do anything. It was all Shane, and he felt ashamed and selfish for it, and yes, he should probably apologize but Reed was in the arms of another guy who probably had a better sense of humor and actually understood fashion and Shane felt like the poorest excuse for a human being at the moment.

But what he was most torn up about was the sad and anguished look on Reed's face as he buried his nose on the crook of the guy's neck. It seemed like despite Shane's best efforts to console him yesterday and distract him from his parents' separation that Reed was still grieving like the divorce was fresh news, and that hurt Shane. It hurt because he knew he could never claim a place in Reed's heart like Reed had completely taken over his. And Shane absolutely despised how three measly days could make him feel _this much _about a complete stranger, because that's not how it's supposed to work, and it's stupid and illogical. Yet somehow, there's a level of certainty with the way Shane felt.

There was a sense of calm and giddiness that came with hanging out with Reed. It's exhilarating and overwhelming, and it felt like a total adventure. It was like a ride at Disneyland- the wait could be long and torturous, but the ride was always worth it. Like winter- the frigid cold always preceded blissful warmth. Like Christmas coming early. Like the well-received performance after weeks worth of practice. And yet somehow, Reed wasn't all those things. Somehow.. Reed was better. And Shane could reinvent the meaning of cliche and conjure up a few more analogies to express how much of a lovesick puppy Reed has reduced him into, when it happened.

They locked eyes. Brad's back was to Shane, so he didn't notice as Shane watched Reed's eyes widen in fear and shock. Brad seemed to have sensed Reed freeze, moving to pull away when Reed tightened their embrace and locked him in place. Shane's heart shattered a bit. Reed's eyes looked a bit glassier, and all Shane could do was stare back. Regaining control of his legs, he ordered them to move before he started crying too. So he smiled halfheartedly, knowing full well how forced it looked, and shrugged. _It's fine. He had your heart first. What can you do. _

He didn't wait for whatever type of response Reed could give as he darted down the pavement, back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Since then, it was like they never met.<p>

Shane never went back to the gallery, never even dared to cross that street. He spent a week's worth of nights at random bars, drinking away his sorrows and hooking up with complete strangers, hoping to possibly fall in love with random bar-goers since he apparently had a thing for people he barely knew. But before they could get past second base, Shane would shove them away and stumble home to the apartment where Blaine cooked him bacon for dinner and he shoveled his way through a carton of ice cream till he fell asleep to the sounds of Jack and Rose dancing.

It was pathetic, he knew. But it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Five months and twenty-six days later<strong>

"You better be there, you hear?"

Shane laughed as Summer aimed a threatening finger at his direction, a slip of a smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to grace your lifeless party with my presence."

Summer rolled her eyes playfully. "_Please_. The only reason you're even invited is because Alex won't stop pestering me about you. I very nearly chopped his balls off." She shot him a devious smile. "But then I thought, you guys wouldn't have much fun without it." She winked suggestively, in which Shane blushed and winced in response.

"If you promise never to mention your brother's sexual exploits, or anything even remotely close to it, _especially _when referenced to me, I will go to your party."

She laughed in an almost evil manner. "Wear those jeans that match your ass perfectly, and it's a deal."

Shane grinned cockily. "That description doesn't really help. _Everything _matches with my ass."

She cast a sidelong glance behind him, grinning. "No arguments here."

After commenting on how her ass wasn't half bad either, they shared a laugh and Shane relented to his inevitable attendance at the party. They exchanged a hug and parted ways, and Shane's thoughts drifted to dinner when a muffled Money in the Bank started blaring out of his duffel bag. He stopped, rummaging through the piles of clothing he seemed to just blindly toss in there after dance rehearsals, and finally got a hold of his phone. Shane frowned at the number caller ID wasn't recognizing and stole a moment to wonder who it possibly was (hoping it wasn't Alex, otherwise he would kill Summer) before finally answering.

"Hello?"

"..Um, h-hi."

Shane froze.

"..I-I'm kind of surprised you answered."

It couldn't be. It's been five months- why would he call _now_?

"..I-I'm sorry. I know this is sudden. I just.. _Gosh_, I-I'll go. Um, bye-"

"Wait." Shane didn't know what compelled him to say that. And he wasn't entirely sure if that was the right thing to do. But he needed a few seconds to _think_ before Reed disappeared from his life again like he never existed.

When the silence stretched out too long for Reed's comfort, he spoke. "..Shane?"

Shane blinked, regaining his voice. "Yeah?"

Reed continued hesitantly, uncertainly. "Do you, um.. Do you want me to.. hang up?"

Shane was surprised to find himself shaking his head. "..No."

"Okay." Reed whispered, sounding almost relieved. "I-I guess.. you're wondering why I called so suddenly."

Shane anxiously waited for him to continue.

"I just.. I missed you." Reed's voice punctuated the sentence with a higher octave. "Mom and Dad's divorce was just final, and I'm getting used to the fact that they're not together anymore. They seem happier, so that's good." Reed managed a small smile.

After a moment's silence, Shane understood that Reed wasn't going to address his main concern. So he asked. "How's Brad?" There was a hint of bitterness in his tone, but barely noticeable.

Expecting the question but not too thrilled to answer, Reed bit his lip. "He's.. he's okay."

Shane nodded in understanding. They were still together. They were still them, and they were okay. He knew he shouldn't have hoped because he was Shane, and life never threw him a bone. And although a small truth rings in the thought of him content with simply being Reed's friend, simply looking, he still doesn't trust himself around Reed. So his next words are uttered with much conviction. "I should.. I should probably go."

"Wait!" Reed blurted out.

So Shane waited.

"Um. I don't.." Reed sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but um, I'm having an exhibit on Monday at the gallery, and.. it would be nice if you dropped by or something.."

Shane stopped. Why this was all happening _now_ was beyond him, but what mainly dawned on him was that Reed was giving him a chance to be friends again, to maybe put the past behind them and start anew. But apparently, Shane still felt a speck of something towards Reed, if his hostility towards Brad was any indication. So the question was, was Shane willing to go back to a friendship with Reed with the assurance of being nothing more?

"..Shane?"

Shane set his lip in a line. "I'll- I'll think about it."

Reed seemed satisfied. "Fair enough. Um, so.. I'll see you around?"

Shane snorted, smiling. "Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p>"..promised, okay? You <em>know <em>how long I've been planning this goddamn party. You know how much it means to me-"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, okay!"

"..have been busting my _ass, _trying to make this perfect, and you're suddenly telling me-"

"Okay, look. Summer. S_ummer_!"

The rambling on the other line stopped, albeit reluctantly.

Shane sighed. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow, but.. Well, there's this guy.." Shane paused for a moment, gauging her reaction. "You remember Reed?"

"_..Reed_? _The _Reed?"

Shane grit his teeth. "Yeah, _that_ Reed."

"So what, did he call or something?"

"He called. He.. invited me to his art gallery."

"..And he's single again?"

Shane hesitated. "Uh, no."

Shane could hear her mischievous smile on the other end. "Ooh, kinky. Get some, curly top."

"Oh my god, just shut up." Shane covered his face with a hand, evidently flustered. "So.. we're good?"

Summer laughed. "As long as I get all the dirty details, we are fabulous, honey."

Shane laughed. "I swear, you were a black gay guy in some past life."

* * *

><p>Shane let the crowds shoulder their way past him as he stood motionless, staring ahead.<p>

He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, and he was fairly sure people were getting pissed at him for standing in the middle of a flowing crowd while wearing a dopey look. He sighed, almost inclined to move forward at the glare an elderly woman shot him. Almost.

But Reed's gallery stood at the next corner- Reed's gallery, which he was invited to and therefore was given the right to enter at any time. Reed would most likely be waiting at the door, keeping guard in case Brad decided to spontaneously show up, in which case Shane's phone would be ringing in a heartbeat with Reed on the other line, waiting to tell him that tonight wasn't a good time after all. He'd thought about just calling Reed and telling him something suddenly came up, that his dog died or that he was being held captive in Captain Hook's ship. Shane was obviously a terrible liar.

But as he stood there for half a minute, his phone didn't ring. The only sounds were the shuffling of feet against cement and incoherent mumbling from vague conversations and a ticking in his ear that won't stop.

It was well after their agreed upon time. But Shane figured being fashionably late was expected of people in Reed's world.. not that he deemed himself someone who belonged in Reed's world.

Ten minutes later, Shane exhaled a big huff before finally starting forward.

_Let's get this over with._

The gallery slowly fell into view. Shane swallowed, eyes frantic as he searched for any sign of Reed even though he was still ten feet away. The doorman acknowledged Shane with a raise of his eyebrows, looking pleasantly surprised. Shane smiled crookedly back. The man opened the door for him, bowing slightly.

"Thanks." And with a step, Shane was inside.

Soft music wafted through the room as Shane's eyes continued to scour the area for a hint of strawberry-blonde hair. There were less people than the last time he was here. He wasn't complaining though. The less people, the less judgment at his evident lack of artistic intellect.

When he couldn't find Reed after five minutes, he sighed and decided he might as well try to appreciate the paintings and at least pretend like it was touching him in what would seem like a spiritual level. But when he caught sight of one particular painting, he gasped.

There were two columns of pink trees, their shadows dancing on a green expanse. Pink leaves floated with the wind, and Shane could almost feel the gust of air against his face from that day. The wide path bordered by the pink trees almost seemed to never end. The details were uncanny. It was like the image was extracted from his head and plastered on a frame.

And then a scary thought hit him.

He quickly spun on his heel, advancing on to the next painting. When his sight caught enough of it through the crowd, he froze.

It was the New York Harbor. As he stepped closer, his brows knitted in complete confusion and shock. Its point of view was from inside the Statue of Liberty. Even the old tour guide was present.

His heart pounded against his chest as blood rushed to his face, out of anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure. "What the.."

Suddenly, he was racing through the room, and each time he passed by a painting, his expression contorted into deeper confusion. He wasn't sure what to think as his eyes raked through ever disturbingly accurate detail of each painting. Even the Times Square one had a viewpoint from almost exactly where they stood, with the JumboTron looming over the large crowd.

But when Shane reached the display at the farthest end of the gallery, the hairs on his skin stood on end.

It was of the Empire State. Well, not entirely. It was a vantage point from the highest point in all of New York, exposing the glimmer of the stars and the expanse of the night sky in a new way. And there was a silhouette of two people with whom Shane had a pretty good idea the identities of. They were huddled together, arms wrapped around each other in a comforting fashion. If only people knew how misleading that was- how the people in the painting were so completely different from the people they were based on.

"..Sh-Shane?"

Hearing that voice, it was like a bolt of lightning shot up his spine. Shane shot up, bracing himself for the sight of Reed. Slowly, he turned.

There Reed stood, eyes looking slightly glassy and bottom lip fixed between his teeth. His eyes were fixed on Shane's shoes and his fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. He looked horribly nervous, but Shane barely noticed, too overwrought by the sudden turn of events. It was when Reed made the mistake of looking up, meeting the hurt look in Shane's face, that Shane spoke up.

"What is this?" Shane said in an almost accusing tone, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Reed looked torn for a moment, like he was having an internal struggle. His eyes were brimming with tears when he managed to stutter out a frustratingly unsatisfying reply. "I-I don't.."

When no other proper response came, Shane shot Reed a pained look and wordlessly rushed out, breezing past him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe _Reed_, of all people, could do something like _this_. What did this even mean? What the hell was Shane supposed to take from all of this?

"Shane! Shane, wait-"

Shane found himself abruptly wheeling around. "Are you- are you mad at me or something? Was that some sort of- of _revenge_ for trying to kiss you?"

Reed shouted through the tears. "NO!"

"Did you just invite me here so I could _see_ that?"

Reed hesitated. "Well, yes but-"

So completely tired and done with this whole affair, Shane shook his head and chuckled drily, moving to walk away.

"Wait!"

"I am so tired of waiting, Reed!" Tears began to burn the back of his eyes. "I am _always _waiting. For _weeks_, I waited for the hope to go away! As I was in pain, I waited until the hope that anything could possibly happen between us die and I could grieve properly." Shane exhaled, suppressing tears. He looked exhausted. "You know you do these- these _things_ to me that just makes me want to just-" His fingers twisted and arced in the air in a crushing motion. "It's- It's _so_ _stupid_!" He stopped, breathing labored and cheeks sporting tear stains. He stared at Reed who was rendered speechless at the admission and sighed. Shane let out one last exhale, shaking his head in resignation. "You know what, I gotta go. Good luck with your exhibit." He made to turn and leave when Reed spoke.

"You make me do those things too." Reed wasn't sure what brought on the sudden courage, but it seemed to keep Shane from leaving. "When I see someone dancing, or when we pass by the Statue of Liberty.. And it makes me feel horrible because Brad is right there.." He surrendered his head, shame and guilt suddenly washing over him. He wiped off the tears on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I invited you. I was just.. I wasn't sure if you'd still come if I did."

Shane paused. "I still would've come."

Surprised except not really, Reed nodded. "I'm sorry."

Shane didn't acknowledge his apology, but stole a moment to ease his question in. "What was all that?"

Reed looked up, expecting the question but not really prepared to answer. "..I-I needed to find out if.. if there was still.. something.."

Shane scoffed, donning on a sad smile. "Don't go looking for something you'll end up regretting, Reed." And he made another attempt to walk away.

"Brad knows." Reed blurted out in a fit of panic. When he saw Shane freeze on the spot, he continued. "He knows.. about us."

Shane looked up at him, eyes wide and cautious. "H-How?"

"I told him."

"You told him?"

Reed nodded, averting his gaze.

".._Why_?"

Reed shrugged, uncertain how to answer. But then, that's what Shane deserved. A proper and honest answer. "I was.. There were times when you would suddenly pop in my head." He ventured, blushing. "Like when I'm painting.. and then accidentally, I'd be painting you."

Shane could only stare in curiosity, heart racing and blood rushing to his face. He wasn't sure what to think about all this.

"Just pieces of you. Sometimes, it would only be your eyes.. Or you dancing."

Shane watched Reed intently, because he couldn't make the same mistake. It wasn't just his heart on the line. "..And what did Brad say?"

Reed adopted a sad smile. "He wasn't happy."

Shane snorted, smiling. "I would imagine."

Reed shot Shane a light warning look, easing the tension. "He um.. he basically stormed out. He wouldn't talk to me for days.. And when he finally did, he told me that he wasn't ready to forgive me yet, but we could make it work.. as long as I didn't talk to you anymore."

That was it. That was the clincher. Shane nodded, understanding. "I should go."

"Wait!" Reed nearly reached out to grab his hand before recoiling. "That was.. That was four months ago."

What? So.. what? What was he trying to say? Lips set in a frown and eyes narrowed, Shane looked at him with confusion. He shook his head. "..I don't understand."

Reed chuckled drily, looking upwards to suppress the tears. "Neither do I." He whimpered. "I-I've said all I need to. You can leave if you want." He surrendered his head.

Standing there for a moment, Shane watched him intently, because he couldn't make the same mistake. "Is there?"

Reed looked up, revealing tear-stained cheeks. "Huh?"

Shane cast his gaze down, nervous. "It's selfish of me to ask because.. well, _Brad_.. but.. you said you wanted to find out if there was still something." He met Reed's gaze. "Is there?"

Reed was taken aback by the question. He fumbled for an answer. "I-I'm not sure yet."

"What happens if there is?"

"I don't know."

Shane studied him with scrutinizing eyes, weighing his next words. "Can I ask you a question?"

Preparing himself for another unexpected inquiry, Reed nodded.

Shane ventured slowly. "Do you ever regret that day?"

Reed smiled, the brightest since their reunion, and shook his head. "No."

**TBC**

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I know I suck, forgive me please. **  
><strong>


End file.
